


Para siempre

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dimension Travel, El final es feliz o triste depende la perspectiva, Falling In Love, Holding Hands, M/M, Other Lives, Promises, Reincarnation, Romance, comienza en el universo canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: “Te amo. Sin fin”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 28
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la historia que más he tardado escribiendo. La que más me hirió. Creo que nunca amé tanto a Gai y a Kakashi que aquí. Nunca soñé, o valoré, o deseé tanto el amor como en esta historia. Lloré mucho, también. Tal vez por eso me llevó meses. 
> 
> Es importare, eso es todo. Incluso si en realidad ni siquiera es buena porque está totalmente desordenada, apresurada, inquieta, y llena de errores,  
> Y aun así, incluso si nadie termina de leerla, o si no le gusta a nadie más, sé que si pudiera, volvería a escribirla, una, y otra, y otra… y otra vez… 
> 
> Así que, aquí está.  
> Para la persona que amé, y perdí.

— ¡Eres el hombre de mi destino! — grita Gai, corriendo al lado de Kakashi a través del jardín de la Academia.

Kakashi ya ha oído eso algunas veces, aunque todavía no está seguro de lo que significa a pesar del tiempo que llevan conociéndose. Gai suele ser así después de todo, apareciendo de la nada y diciendo discursos extraños durante bastante tiempo hasta que Kakashi se queda abrumado por su palabrería sin haber entendido nada en general. 

— Mnh — Kakashi tararea su intento de respuesta, algo suave y disperso para el gusto animoso de Gai, pero lo suficientemente presente para hacerlo emocionarse.

— ¡Tengamos un reto, Rival! — Gai brinca, mostrando sus manos todavía pequeñas para un niño de ocho años que quería volverse maestro en Taijutsu.

Gai ha estado esforzándose últimamente, empujando sus límites hasta el borde para intentar alcanzarlo, lo que en realidad parecía algo un poco imposible y lo hacía preguntarse por qué Gai todavía lo intentaba cuando todo lo que había obtenido hasta ahora eran palizas.

— ¿Por qué no entrenas con alguien más? — sus ojos apenas lo miran, levantándose de su camino hasta que encuentra aquel espectro de ojos negros profundos, brillando en un tartamudeo de ofensa.

— ¡No puedo! — Grita — ¡No quiero! ¡Tú eres mi Rival, Kakashi, no quiero entrenar con nadie más!— sus puños vuelven a golpear el aire sobre su cabeza, hundiendo los dedos en el borde de sus pantalones cortos.

Kakashi suspira un poco, arrastrando los pies en círculos mientras observa a Gai luchar por mantener el ritmo, obstinado en la idea de perseguirlo a donde fuera para estar a su lado.

— Mnh, ¿qué pasa si gano? — no tiene dudas en que lo hará, por supuesto, pero de todos modos la idea de apostar algo parece mucho más entretenido que los pocos segundos que le costaba derribar a Gai.

— ¡Entonces daré mil vueltas a la academia! — inmediatamente se mueve alrededor, como preparando las piernas para lanzarse al frente.

— No, eso no, ¿qué gano yo? — Gai frunce ante sus palabras, deteniendo sus pasos y llevando su mirada sobre Kakashi. 

— Lo que quieras — declara, plantando las manos a los costados con un aire solemne — Haré lo que quieras.

Kakashi se ríe debajo de su máscara. Después de haber estado accediendo a los desafíos de Gai parecía el momento perfecto para burlarse un poco, pero apenas parece capaz de pensar en algo lo suficientemente entretenido para jugar un poco con la inteligencia de Gai y hacerlo rabiar.

— Mmmh, te lo diré cuando pierdas — Kakashi dice, esperando poder juntar alguna buena broma mientras disfruta la anticipada expresión enrojecida de Gai.

Gai azota la cabeza en un asentamiento vigoroso, asegurando que no perderá este desafío, así como lo había jurado la vez anterior, y la vez anterior, y todas esas veces había perdido tan fácilmente que Kakashi todavía no comprende de dónde saca el orgullo suficiente para creerse capaz siquiera tocarlo.

— ¡Ya verás, Rival! ¡Esta vez voy a ganarte!

No hace falta decir que en realidad Gai pierde, fácilmente, azotando en el suelo tras un golpe de Kakashi en la espalda después de apenas un par de minutos donde los puños de Gai golpearon las formas blancas de las nubes de sus clones.

— Bien… ¿y qué quieres qué haga? — Los ojos de Gai se angostan, mirándolo sobre la tela del polvo y el cansancio, todavía tendido en el suelo y con las manos extendidas.

Kakashi mira al cielo, arriba de las ramas que tamizan la luz, más allá de los pequeños pájaros y las flores de primavera que sobresalían de las hojas tiernas y translucidas.

Sus manos se esconden en sus bolsillos, y está seguro de que si se toma el tiempo suficiente encontrará algo bueno, lo suficientemente bueno para que algo de todo ese encuentro se sienta como una especie de realización.

— Cuando lo tenga, te lo diré — Suelta sus palabras, encogiéndose de hombros para darse la vuelta.

— ¿Cuándo lo tengas? ¿Y cuándo será eso? — Gai se endereza en la tierra, con el cabello sucio por la hojarasca y las mejillas salpicadas con una capa fina de lodo.

— No sé — dice — Pero cuando lo piense, jura que lo harás.

— ¡Lo juro! ¡No importa lo que sea! ¡Lo haré!

La determinación tan pura y absurda hace que Kakashi se incline al frente suavemente para reírse, sabiendo que Gai no era más que un pequeño niño, a pesar de todo, a pesar de todas las cosas terribles que algún día pudiera llegar a saber.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo Gai era un hombre de palabra y juramento. Él nunca se lanzaría hacia atrás en algo que dice.

Kakashi lo sabe, él lo _sabía_ , por eso asiente y camina, por eso no mira atrás cuando lo deja tirado en el piso.

A Gai no se le dirá nada de esto después, no al menos mientras Kakashi viva.

Y mientras Gai viva, nunca lo recordará.

Y probablemente si Kakashi hubiera sabido el final no lo hubiera permitido nunca.

Porque si él hubiera sabido como terminarían todas las cosas…

Bueno, pero en ese momento Kakashi lo permitió, probablemente porque era demasiado joven para imaginar lo que pasaría, sin entender el alcance de los sentimientos, ajeno a la muerte... y a la vida.

**_______________**

**PARTE I**

**________________**

**1**

— ¡Kakashi! — Gai lo alcanza por un lado, sacudiendo sus manos para atrapar los hombros de Kakashi en el aire.

Kakashi se sacude entre sus dedos, desviando sus pies en un trastabillo rápido a través de la calle antes de girarse bruscamente en su sitio para mirar a Gai.

— ¡Es hora de un nuevo y radiante desafío juvenil! — Gai está sonriendo ampliamente de esa manera que sus dientes reflejan todo el sol, señalando con un dedo el cielo — ¡Ahora que ambos somos chunin tenemos que tener desafíos mucho más apasionados y exigentes! ¡Debemos retarnos hasta alcanzar nuestros límites, hasta llevarnos al siguiente nivel y…!

— Ahora no, Gai — Kakashi arrastra las palabras, dándose la vuelta lentamente a través del agarre de Gai.

Aunque un poco a regañadientes, Kakashi había estado siguiendo a Gai a sus aventuras por el tiempo suficiente para que Gai se acostumbrara a ellas, para que ambos chicos crearan una especie de rutina y compañía mutua donde se mantenían al día.

Sin embargo, hace apenas unos días que sus compañeros se habían ido, atrapados entre sus fallas como líder y el inevitable deber como ninja. Desde entonces Kakashi simplemente había arrastrado los pies alrededor, sin nada más que ofrecer que desafíos flojos y murmullos a fantasmas que lo perseguían a donde iba.

— Pero, Kakashi… ¡estamos en la primavera de nuestra juventud, si no aprovechamos ahora…! — el rostro de Gai se frunce cuando Kakashi comienza a caminar, ignorando sus palabras como si ni siquiera hubieran sido dichas.

Kakashi sabe que Gai no es el tipo de chico que se rinde, nunca se ha rendido con algo, no importa las muchas veces que alguien le dijera que no, por lo que apenas levanta la vista cuando Gai se cruza con las manos abiertas en su camino.

— Podemos hacer algo fácil — Gai jadea, intentando bloquear su camino lo mejor que puede, lo que tal vez funcionaba un poco ahora que Gai se había vuelto más fuerte de lo que se había esperado de él.

— No quiero hacerlo, Gai, no puedo, simplemente… — el nombre de sus compañeros hace un ruido ahogado en su garganta, incapaz de salir.

Y cualquiera podría pensar en que Gai no lo comprendía, que él probablemente solo saltaría buscando su propia diversión, quizá incluso entretenimiento o satisfacción con su rivalidad mientras trataba de sonreír a los problemas para pasarlos de largo.

Es, sin embargo, totalmente consciente del dolor de Kakashi. Tal vez mucho más que él, y el gesto que se extiende en su rostro casi parece desesperado cuando se aproxima.

— Un solo desafío, Rival — ruega, todavía intentando crear una jaula con sus brazos alrededor, como si Kakashi fuera una especie de humo o espuma.

— Ahora no, solo quiero… — no hay palabras para continuar, hace mucho que todas sus palabras estaban mordidas por las tapas de las tumbas.

Para Gai, sin embargo, no había huecos. Él sabía lo que significaba cada espacio, sabiendo también que lo único que Kakashi haría sería encerrarse en su departamento, imaginando muertos el tiempo suficiente para parecerse a uno también.

— Entonces, ¿qué te parece esto? — Gai finalmente baja su pose, recargando sus manos en sus caderas — Este reto lo elegirás tú.

Kakashi se encoge, frunciendo los labios detrás de su máscara — ¿A qué te refieres?

— Somos eternos Rivales, es injusto que solo sea yo quien elige que hacer. ¡Así que a partir de ahora nos turnaremos! Cada uno elegirá un nuevo reto — Kakashi sonríe suavemente a pesar de sí mismo, entendiendo casi dolorosamente la desesperación de Gai por mantenerlo fuera del dolor y los recuerdos.

— ¿Será lo que yo quiera? ¿No importa lo que sea? — Gai tararea un asentimiento, lanzándose a una pose de buen chico que comienza a lucir un poco extraña y exagerada considerando lo mucho que había crecido Gai el último par de meses.

— Lo que sea, Rival, mientras sea un duelo donde haya un ganador es correcto — dice Gai, con sus brazos un poco más gruesos apretándose en su chaleco.

Kakashi suspira, cerrando los ojos con el corazón todavía demasiado oscurecido latiendo en su pecho, pensando, drenando el perdido anhelo por algo.

De alguna manera, Kakashi recuerda el juramento de Gai que ha conservado por demasiado tiempo, considerando usarlo ahora para que lo deje en paz y hacerlo jurar no ser rivales nunca más.

No parece justo, sin embargo, después de todo el tiempo que han estado corriendo juntos, especialmente no parece justo luego de lo mucho que se había esforzado Gai.

— Bien —él acepta, balanceándose en su sitio y mirando fijamente a Gai — Entonces que así sea.

— ¡Excelente, mi Rival! ¿Entonces cuál será nuestro apasionado desafío de este día? ¿Correr por todo el país del fuego? ¿Escalar una montaña con los dedos? ¿Cruzar un lago con las manos atadas? — los ojos de Gai se abren ansiosos, expectantes, brillando como soles que casi lo hicieron doblarse por la intensidad.

De forma perezosa y extremadamente lenta, Kakashi se repone para extender su mano al frente — Será: _piedra, papel y tijera._

El ruido frustrado y decepcionado de Gai lo hace sonreír, y también lo hace olvidarse por unos momentos de todo, distrayéndose con su gesto de mejillas infladas y hombros descuadrados que lo hacían lucir como un niño pequeño y no el ninja de nivel chunin que ya era.

Aun así, Gai participa, tomándoselo en serio, luchando con intensidad y con todo su espíritu mientras grita en voz alta cada resultado, emocionándose y entristeciéndose, llorando por una u otra razón tan fácilmente que Kakashi decide jugar eso un poco más solo por diversión.

Él decide guardar entonces el juramento de Gai para otro momento, arrastrándolo por más años, atesorándolo como una puerta donde podría obtener de Gai algo más que eso, algo que fuera más allá de los limites, algo como un milagro… o una _maldición_.

Y si Kakashi pudiera volver a ese momento, probablemente hubiera optado por usar esa promesa para alejarlo.

_“Vete, vete, júrame que jamás volveremos a ser rivales. Promete que no me volverás a buscar”_

Pero no puede.

No puede, y ahora es muy tarde para pensar en ese momento.

**2**

Las manos de Gai se sienten cálidas cuando lo atrapa, contrastando un poco con el golpe frío de su habitación en el tercer piso del edificio.

— Kakashi, ¿por qué siempre te sientes así? — las manos de Gai se mueven de nuevo, sosteniendo sus brazos para tratar de calentar la piel blanca de Kakashi, deteniéndose sobre el pequeño tatuaje rojo marcado en su brazo izquierdo.

Los hombros de Kakashi se encogen suavemente. Siempre había sido así, incluso en primavera su cuerpo parecía lo suficientemente frío para ganarse comentarios sorprendidos de los demás.

Gai solo se ríe suavemente, descansando sus manos en la piel descubierta de su traje de ANBU para regalarle un poco más de calor.

Era el final del invierno, pero la aldea todavía se sentía lo suficientemente fría para obligar a Gai a llevar ese atuendo grande y espeso sobre su ropa de entrenamiento habitual, lo que lo volvía incluso más cálido de lo que era.

— ¿Solo duermes con eso? — señala la manta a su lado, delgada, como una sábana de papel de arroz considerando lo cruel que había sido la temporada fría.

A pesar de todo, Kakashi se había acostumbrado a las noches miserables en las misiones y a la poca consideración consigo mismo que pensar en el frío colándose como un aliento puntiagudo por su ventana parecía la última de sus preocupaciones.

— Creo que nunca lo había tomado en cuenta — Kakashi dice, mirando la sábana y luego mirando la expresión dolorida de Gai.

— ¿Entonces no sabes lo que es una cama cálida, Rival? — la boca de Gai se tuerce en un gesto de pena, congelándose un instante después en renovado vigor que siempre significaba demasiado ánimo como para sobrellevarlo — ¡Bien, está decidido, calentaré tu cama entonces!

Con esas palabras Gai se lanza sobre sus almohadas, hundiéndose entre su sábana con ese atuendo gigante que lo hacía lucir como una especie de perro, enorme y cálido, como siempre habían sido los perros ninja de Kakashi.

Su cabello negro se riega en la almohada, cubriendo sus ojos pequeños y oscuros con el borde de su fleco, lo que le impide ver el gesto despectivo que hace Kakashi cuando se mueve delante de él.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — sus brazos cruzados en regaño y amenaza parecen no tener impacto en Gai, quien solo pega su mejilla en su sitio — Gai, en cuanto te pares todo tu calor también se va a ir.

Kakashi se balancea, inclinándose para picar el costado de Gai con un dedo. Gai sonríe con los ojos apretados, y Kakashi sonríe también mientras presiona sus manos en el costado de Gai para girarlo con la intención de arrojarlo al piso.

El toque es cálido a través de la ropa, lleno de una tibieza que Kakashi no percibe constantemente, acogedor de una manera que lo hace enterrar las palmas en el costado de su cuerpo, presionando las costillas de una forma que sería demasiado intima si no se tratara de Gai.

— Entonces me quedo — Gai murmura, todavía atrapado entre las sábanas delgadas y el toque de sus manos — Así no se enfriará.

Hay un pequeño gesto que se desliza en su rostro con esas palabras, algo que Kakashi quiere interpretar como disgusto. Gai tiene su mano atrapada un momento después, con los dedos presionando su muñeca mientras se agita para atraerlo al frente.

— Gai… no… — Kakashi se arrodilla en el colchón, intentando pensar en algo mientras trata y no de liberarse de su agarre de hierro.

— Ven… duerme cálido al menos una vez, Kakashi — insiste, moviendo con la otra mano la sábana para colocarla arriba de sus cuerpos.

Kakashi se hunde a su lado, mirando el movimiento colorido de las sábanas y el abrigo enorme y peludo de Gai que le hace cosquillas en el rostro, por debajo de la punta de la nariz.

Gai no se mueve, incluso cuando Kakashi se revuelve intentando acomodarse en el agarre e intentando no pensar en lo extraño que puede ser para ambos ese momento, una cercanía que quizá podría mal interpretarse para el resto de los hombres _normales_.

Kakashi observa el techo sobre ambos, un poco pálido y gris con el sol demasiado perdido en el horizonte como para percibir los relieves de las finas grietas que se inclinaban a los lados. Gai también sigue las líneas, o intenta seguirlas, por la simple idea de que Kakashi lo hacía también.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Gai habla, agitando el fondo de la cama con el tono un poco más grave de su voz — ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes calor?

Por un momento Kakashi lo piensa, recordando como si hubiera sido una especie de bruma la idea de la noche anterior, envuelto en una tela delgada que dejaba pasar cada pequeña ventisca como un golpe que le llegaba hasta el fondo de su cuerpo.

— No — y entonces, se da cuenta de que está sonriendo — Estoy bien.

Gai golpea suavemente su costado, apenas a dos palmas de distancia que se sentía de alguna manera extrañamente lejano, como si el aire entre ambos fuera aluna especie de pista llena de obstáculos que lo volvían ligeramente doloroso de soportar.

— Me alegra, Rival — la cabeza de Gai hace un camino cuando se arrastra cerca, y Kakashi puede contar a esa distancia la cantidad de pestañas que cuelgan como plumas sobre sus mejillas — Que puedas pasar noches abrigadoras debe ser algo que te permitas, Kakashi, no puedes seguirte castigando así… durmiendo todavía como si lo hicieras a la intemperie… ya no hace falta que lo hagas, Rival, nadie te lo está pidiendo.

Kakashi se ríe. En algún momento, tiempo atrás, por un deseo autodestructivo o solo un tonto hábito absurdo producto de un deber que no le concernía, Kakashi solía arrastrarse al cementerio, durmiendo entre tumbas, siguiendo el pequeño sendero húmedo para descansar la cabeza, imaginando que así se sentiría dormir en un ataúd.

— Lo sé — dice, sintiendo el calor llegando de una manera diferente al centro de su pecho, arrastrándose debajo de su piel clara de una manera que lo hizo pensar en una flor reverdeciendo con los primeros rayos de sol de la primavera.

— Prométeme que vas a cuidarte, Kakashi — Gai mira sus ojos, luego, de alguna manera, sus pequeños puntos negros giran a la pared — Porque si no lo haces, tendré que hacerlo yo en tu lugar.

— No hace falta que lo hagas — Kakashi responde, con el rostro ahora vuelto hacia Gai como si acabara de darse cuenta de su presencia en su propia cama.

— Pero si no lo haces… entonces te cuidaré, ¡lo haría con mi vida!

Por supuesto, Kakashi sabe que es verdad tanto como sabe que no lo permitiría, no voluntariamente al menos. No había algo que Kakashi detestara más que el sacrificio que venía por él. 

— No lo hagas — Kakashi se encoge, descansando su cabeza sobre el borde del abrigo de Gai con una expresión dolorosa — No es necesario.

Gai sonríe, guiñando un ojo —. Es necesario si se trata del hombre de mi destino.

Kakashi pestañea ante las palabras, observando la sonrisa amplia y honesta de Gai que hace que su corazón se acelere y su estómago se revuelva.

— Pero, Gai…

Obito. Rin. Sus nombres no son dichos pero parecen colgar desde algún lado en la pared del fondo, detrás de las líneas de luz blanca, como pequeñas motas de polvo entre las grietas del techo.

— No quiero que lo hagas. No tienes por qué hacerlo — En ese momento, Kakashi casi está listo para pelear, o para arrastrarse al cementerio y pedir disculpas inconclusas, tal vez nuevamente temiendo por la muerte de personas que no sabía cuándo perdería.

Gai, sin embargo, no parece impresionado por la actitud de Kakashi — Al igual que yo, sé que tú harías lo mismo por mí, ¿no? — dice — Solo haría lo que tú también harías.

Kakashi siente su boca abrirse y tartamudear, aprisionado por una fuerte emoción y sensaciones enrollándose en su cuerpo, sobre la parte central de su corazón.

Sabe que Gai tiene razón, por supuesto, pero se siente incapaz de admitirlo y se gira en la almohada, hacia las manchas en forma de telaraña que no conducían hacia ningún lugar.

— Aun así, es mejor que no lo hagas — un bloque frío se coloca en la punta de su lengua — No por mí.

— Lo haré — dice Gai con el entusiasmo demente de alguien que parece dispuesto a saltar ahí mismo a cualquier lado con tal de salvarlo — Porque eso es lo que haría cualquiera que cuida las cosas preciosas que ama. Lo haría. _Siempre_.

— ¿Cómo puedes siquiera decirlo, Gai? — Kakashi golpea su mejilla cuando se vuelve para mirarlo una vez más — Tal vez simplemente no puedas hacer nada, o yo no pueda hacer nada, porque de todos modos vamos a morir.

— Entonces será lo último que haga — un gesto firme se escapa de sus labios, marcándose en su corazón — No importa qué pase, prometo que lo haré.

Por una vez, Kakashi siente que detesta esa actitud necia y heroica de Gai, su obstinación por sus promesas autoimpuestas y juramentos que nadie pedía.

Sin embargo, no dice nada, no protesta, porque tal vez una parte de él deseaba la sensación de sentirse protegido, escondido detrás de algo que se sintiera confiable, cálido, como lo era el abrazo de Gai en ese momento, lleno de la tela gruesa del abrigo, con sus manos cálidas sobre su piel y el aliento despeinando su cabello.

Esa misma primavera Minato muere. De forma repentina, mientras las flores se aplastan debajo del fuego del zorro mucho antes del otoño. Ese año el invierno llega atrasado también, aunque mucho más frío, mucho más cruel, llenando su ventana de nieve y recuerdos hasta que Gai ya no tiene acceso a su habitación o su vida.

Sin embargo, la imagen de Gai todavía vive en su cabeza incluso ahora, acostado a su lado en su cama durante el resto de aquel único invierno, con la nieve derritiéndose en la calle y la ventana cerrada con los pequeños volantes de listones rojos, abiertos a los lados para mantener a salvo ese pequeño momento, incluso cuando los buenos instantes nunca duraban mucho tiempo.

_“Te salvaré, no importa si es lo último que haga”_

Y ese recuerdo reconfortante puede convertirse en agonía en un instante.

**3**

— Kakashi — Gai llama un día, cuando el verano comienza de nuevo y las flores todavía están salpicadas alrededor del bosque circundante, adornando el paisaje de regreso a la aldea después de su misión.

Kakashi apenas gira hacia él desde su posición de descanso, manteniendo su postura recta en el árbol y las manos firmes en el libro que ha leído por lo menos dos veces en el último par de semanas.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Kakashi gira los ojos fuera de las páginas con esa pregunta, encontrándose con la imagen de Gai después de su último golpe de crecimiento, con sus cejas mucho más espesas y esas pequeñas líneas de tres pelos que crecían dispersas en su barbilla.

— Ir a la aldea, por supuesto — responde Kakashi, volviendo su atención casi de inmediato a las páginas del libro.

— No, eso no — la mano de Gai se engancha en el brazo de Kakashi, sacudiéndolo fuera de su anhelada comodidad — Me refiero, ¿qué quieres hacer cuando tengas tiempo? ¿Tienes algún deseo?

Kakashi se tensa, apretando las manos sobre la pasta de su libro antes de mirar nuevamente a él —. Soy un ninja. Eso es lo que _tengo_ que ser.

La respuesta fría hace que la frente de Gai se arrugue en un puchero, con los puños apretándose en sus costados.

— Pero, ¿qué es lo que _tú_ quieres hacer? — Gai se levanta, balanceando sus pies grandes sobre la rama delgada para acercarse a Kakashi de forma sorprendentemente suave — ¿Qué quisieras hacer cuando dejes de ser ninja?

Esta vez Kakashi cierra su libro, levantando la mirada para centrarse en la expresión animada de Gai, brillante como la primavera que estaban perdiendo.

— ¿Te refieres a cuando esté muerto? — no tiene la intención de sonar ácido, pero de todos modos las palabras logran que el rostro de Gai se ponga rojo por la indignación.

— ¡No! Cuando todo esto termine y te jubiles.

Kakashi aprieta los hombros, sintiendo su quijada tensarse de forma dolorosa sobre su lengua.

Por primera vez, Kakashi siente que no tiene una buena línea con la cual responder, y por primera vez, siente que Gai está buscando llegar hacia algo más.

— Eso no pasará — declara, volviendo a abrir las páginas.

El gesto de Gai decae brevemente, volviéndose de alguna manera más sombrío de lo que hubiera esperado, como si en el fondo hubiera adivinado la respuesta de Kakashi con una dolorosa anticipación.

— ¿Por qué? — se atreve a preguntar, dejando caer su fleco al frente para mirar sobre las manos de Kakashi hacia su libro.

— Porque moriré antes de que ese día llegue — dice.

Rin, Obito y Minato parpadean en su mente. El recuerdo del propio trueno en su mano, rascando la piel fresca de una niña, la voz de Obito, las promesas rotas, el canto que seguía taladrando sus oídos por debajo de sus huesos "Yo la maté. Yo la maté. Fue mi culpa"

— No lo sabes — dice Gai, mirando a Kakashi — Tal vez un día haya paz.

— No creo que ese día llegue, Gai — Kakashi nota el propio dolor en su voz, revuelto con sangre fresca y seca que todavía no dejaba sus manos, que seguía regándose en el piso de esa forma en la que despertaba de sus sueños, rogando "déjenme descansar".

— Pero, ¿y si llega? — Lentamente, la mano de Gai se arrastra por el árbol, merodeando la suya — ¿Qué quieres hacer si llega?

El estómago de Kakashi se hunde cuando la piel de Gai lo acaricia. Hay ternura en su toque, un ruego que Kakashi entiende al instante con la misma rapidez con la que lo rechaza.

— No puedo, Gai — sus ojos lo esquivan, arrastrando su brazo fuera de los dedos ansiosos de su compañero.

Sin inmutarse, Gai se queda quieto, todavía con la mano suspendida en el mismo lugar con la esperanza obvia de que Kakashi volviera a aproximarse.

— ¿Por qué no puedes? — Gai mira su mano vacía, su cuello, su rostro, y luego clava sus ojos en la boca cubierta de Kakashi con un deseo tan intenso que duele.

— Toda esta vida está apartada para pagar mis equivocaciones — Kakashi se encuentra diciendo, respirando pesadamente a través de la culpa y el miedo que luchaban tan intensamente con el desesperado anhelo que se encendía en su interior.

Gai se mueve hacia atrás, cerrando sus dedos para formar un puño flojo que se aferraba todavía a la sensación de la piel de Kakashi en la suya.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber lo que decía, entendiendo que Kakashi se sentía demasiado culpable, ansioso por redimir sus fallas, castigándose por sus pecados como nadie lo haría solo para sufrir agobiado por la idea de que no podía merecer algo más que eso.

Entonces, cuando Kakashi piensa que Gai se retirará, él sonríe, con la esperanza brillando en su mirada nuevamente.

— ¿Y en la otra vida? — Gai dice — Cuando esta termine y finalmente hayas pagado todo lo que crees que debes, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Kakashi se estremece, mirando hacia el cielo, sobre la sonrisa soñadora e inocente de Gai.

No puede decirle nada, no puede decirle que algunas personas no merecían el futuro ni la esperanza.

Un silencio se extiende a su alrededor, un silencio plagado por una disculpa no profesada ante el hecho de que no puede ceder y ser lo suficientemente egoísta como para tomarlo ahora, para no maldecirlo como a todos los que conocía.

 _No,_ piensa, con el corazón latiendo dolorosamente en su pecho, _porque si algo le pasa, también será mi culpa._

Y Kakashi no sabe que, en realidad, es verdad.

Fue su culpa.

Siempre fue su culpa.

**4**

El tiempo pasa rápido cuando tiene que cuidar niños pequeños, y con los años, Kakashi se da cuenta que es aún más rápido cuando los termina perdiendo a todos para volver a la inminente soledad.

Gai también ha crecido lo suficiente con los años, se ha mantenido cerca para cultivar su amistad, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no volver a lanzarle una mirada a Kakashi con más mensajes de los que requería.

Sus conversaciones se llenaron entonces con las historias de sus misiones, y con el paso de la vida, también con las misiones de sus alumnos que crecían más rápido de lo que alguno de los dos era capaz de decir.

Eventualmente, los niños de Gai crecen también lo suficiente para alejarse, teniendo sus propias misiones y yéndose cada vez más lejos hasta que el tema entre los dos volvía a una caída simple, llena de miradas inconclusas y silencios largos, únicamente arrollados por el susurro suave de otra primavera viniendo hacia ellos nuevamente.

— Tengo una idea — Gai dice de pronto, enderezado esos hombros anchos dignos del mejor maestro de Taijust que nadie hubiera conocido jamás — Tengamos una carrera hasta la cima de la montaña, Rival.

Kakashi suspira, guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras levanta su única ceja visible para mirar el camino largo que todavía les faltaba recorrer para completar su misión.

— El ganador será el que llegue primero al puente que cruza la montaña, ¿qué dices?

Kakashi finge no prestar atención, girándose suavemente sobre su costado para mirar al lado contrario del lugar donde señala Gai.

— ¡Kakashi! — el grito de Gai es fuerte e intimidante, ahora lejano a la voz aguda y dulce que solía tener hace muchos años, antes de que se convirtiera en el adulto sólido y confiable que era ahora.

Aun así, Gai es Gai, y el puchero que le muestra cuando se inclina sobre Kakashi hace que una sensación apasionada y secreta se encienda en su pecho.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Todavía podemos hacerlo como antes! — Dice sobre su oído — ¡No! ¡Incluso mejor! ¡Estamos en el apogeo de la juventud y la vida!

Gai ya está preparándose, trotando en su lugar y lanzando golpes al aire de esa manera que era difícil de seguir, unos movimientos que le recordaban a Kakashi todo lo que había luchado por ellos.

Finalmente suspira, sabiendo que de todos modos Gai encontraría la manera de convencerlo tanto como lo había convencido a través de toda su vida para participar en sus retos — Bien, hagámoslo.

Kakashi clava los pies en el piso, inclinándose y abrochando la bolsa de su chaleco, donde el pequeño libro viejo cuelga todavía en el interior de la tela.

— ¡Excelente! — la mano de Gai toca el suelo, recogiendo un poco de tierra y lanzándola al aire cuando vuelve a levantarse para mirar sobre Kakashi — Pero antes, ¿qué te parece si apostamos algo?

Una apuesta fuera del simple conteo que llevan sobre sus retos no es algo común en Gai, lo que le hace pensar a Kakashi que busca _algo_.

— ¿Una apuesta? — Kakashi suspira, rompiendo su pose de salida para sentarse en el piso con las piernas cruzadas — ¿De qué tipo?

En realidad, Kakashi cree tener una idea de lo que busca; antes habían utilizado apuestas pequeñas para ver quién pagaba la cena o en casa de quien irían a beber un par de tragos durante esas noches en las cuales ninguno de los dos podía dormir.

Esta vez, sin embargo, hay algo en el gesto de Gai que se pierde en una oscuridad antes de que parezca reponerse y lo mire — ¿Recuerdas la promesa que una vez te hice durante nuestra pelea, donde me hiciste guardar una apuesta incumplida para ti?

Kakashi se pone rígido.

El recuerdo vuelve de golpe a su cabeza, ha estado ahí por más de veinte años, siempre sonando como un eco enroscado al final de una botella vacía que es como un veneno o un elixir de un solo sorbo que no se atreve a beber.

Sin embargo, no le preocupa ( _no todavía_ ), porque no puede pensar en algo que Gai no hiciera por él, incluso sin la necesidad de un juramento sinsentido como si fueran extraños.

— Lo recuerdo — asiente, mirando expectante el rostro de Gai.

— Hagamos una igual — Gai lo mira con una pasión absurda, el fuego siempre vibrante de una competencia apasionada y saludable que lograba mover incluso a alguien perezoso como Kakashi.

— Bien — de manera simple, Kakashi deja ir unan sonrisa y vuelve a levantarse, lanzando una mirada juguetona a su compañero — Me deberás dos juramentos entonces.

Gai solo se ríe suavemente, y por un momento Kakashi espera a que Gai comience a moverse para salir corriendo hasta que entiende que no se está moviendo en absoluto, y luego, extrañamente Gai está delante de él otra vez.

— Kakashi... si gano, entonces me deberás un juramento.

Su boca se tuerce ante las palabras, cayendo un poco hasta que siente su lengua entumida en el centro de su boca, sobre un charco de su propia saliva regada entre sus dientes, espesa e intragable como las palabras impronunciables que había entre los dos.

Pero Kakashi se traga su preocupación como si fuera una pequeña piedra de esquinas afiladas antes de encogerse de hombros — Si es lo que quieres — dice.

Gai se ríe, ansioso y con el bullicio floreciendo de su rostro de forma gentil y amable antes de correr a su lugar y motivar a Kakashi a volver a la suya.

— Muy bien, Rival, ¡entonces hagámoslo! — Grita — Uno, dos...

*

Kakashi pierde con una facilidad que no esperaba, inclinándose al frente para sostener sus piernas hasta que su respiración se vuelve lo suficientemente reconocible para decir algo.

— Gai, eso fue... — _trampa_ , quiere decir, pero Kakashi sabe que nunca se han puesto límites reales en sus competencias y que la apertura de las puertas no estaba prohibida.

A su lado Gai se endereza sobre un árbol, recargando la espalda en la corteza mientras su respiración se tranquiliza. Hace algunos años que Gai lo superó realmente en muchos aspectos, al menos los suficientes como para que Kakashi sienta que cada día que pasa es realmente menos fácil de ganar.

— Bien — dice Gai, pasando una mano en su frente y despeinando su fleco recto antes de volverse a Kakashi — Eso nos deja en un empate.

Kakashi asiente. Recordar el puntaje de sus competiciones había sido un trabajo que llevaba Kakashi la mayoría del tiempo, porque el hecho de que Gai iniciara la mayoría de sus retos y los disfrutara no lo excluía de olvidarlas.

— La siguiente vez te ganaré — advierte Kakashi — Esta vez fue solo suerte.

— ¿Eso es una amenaza? — Gai se ríe, pero no hace ningún intento por comenzar una discusión amistosa.

Kakashi frunce ante su silencio, apretando los puños sobre sus guantes antes de volverse al frente y mirar.

La sonrisa de Gai apenas es algo visible, un destello por debajo del suave tono rosado de la piel de sus mejillas angulosas. Es fácil para Kakashi reconocer su preocupación, la vio algunas veces en el pasado, cuando ambos perdieron gente valiosa y temieron por perder algunas otras.

— Dilo — exige Kakashi con tono grave — ¿Qué pasa?

Gai mira sobre su costado. El cielo está despejado en ese momento y los tonos de luz blanca le dejan ver a detalle la expresión seria de Gai, esas pequeñas líneas alrededor de su boca que se habían grabado por ser una persona demasiado alegre por los últimos treinta años.

— Kakashi... — por un momento, un doloroso momento, Kakashi espera que Gai solo sacuda el rostro y sonría mientras elimina la tensión para seguir hablando.

No lo hace, sin embargo, y cuando sus pasos comienzan a avanzar en su dirección Kakashi aparta la mirada para observar la línea de árboles en contra del cielo.

— Necesito que hagas esta promesa — comienza Gai — Kakashi... prométeme que un día te permitirás amar. Promete que no te castigaras por siempre, que al menos lo pensarás, y un día...

— No — el corazón de Kakashi se aprieta — No.

Gai frunce los labios, luciendo más cercano a la rabia que a la preocupación — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué insistes en castigarte así... en _castigarnos_ así?

Kakashi arrastra los pies, alejándose de Gai mientras acomoda la mochila en su espalda para dirigirse de vuelta al camino sin detenerse a pensar en el hecho de que Gai se lanza inmediatamente detrás de él.

— ¡No es justo! — Grita — ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?

Sus pasos avanzan más rápido, ignorando el gruñido de Gai y reiterando su negativa cuando hunde las manos en sus bolsillos para moverse a través de las piedras con una casualidad calculada y molesta.

— ¿Está bien para ti de ese modo? — Las manos de Gai lo alcanzan, doblando el hombro de Kakashi con su movimiento fuerte — ¿Por qué?

— ¡¿No lo entiendes?! — Finalmente Kakashi frena, dando media vuelta para mirar a Gai — No puedo permitir que esto suceda. Si lo hago... ¡te perderé! ¡Te perderé como al resto!

Las manos de Gai se presionan más fuerte, enviando a Kakashi en una sacudida hacia atrás hasta topar bruscamente con un árbol — ¡Pero lo harás! ¡De todos modos lo harás! Incluso si nunca te atreves a nada, ¡voy a morir, Kakashi!

No necesita ninguna palabra más para saber que es cierto, que _perderá_ a Gai, que perderá a todos y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto incluso si no hace todo lo posible por evitarlo.

— ¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo entonces? — Kakashi se encoge mientras Gai se aprieta contra él, agobiado por la tristeza y la desesperación producto del amor intenso y negado, como un fruto prohibido para un hambriento.

— Sé que morirás... — Kakashi alcanza el brazo de Gai, golpeándolo suavemente para que retroceda — Pero prefiero que no sea mi culpa.

El bufido de Gai le empapa las mejillas cuando habla — ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a esperar a que esté en una tumba para hablarme, para aceptarme y buscarme, así como lo hiciste con Obito y con Rin?

Un dolor indescriptible se hunde en el interior de Kakashi, sintiéndose demasiado herido como para responder a eso.

Gai retrocede lentamente, soltando sus dedos y tratando de esconder el dejo de culpa que se marcaba alrededor de la humedad de sus ojos — Pensé que mi Rival podría ser cualquier cosa, menos un cobarde.

— No — Kakashi medio dice, pensando en el dolor, pensando en las tumbas silenciosas, en Rin, en Obito, en Minato, pero esta vez imaginando que es Gai. Una y otra vez, subiendo hasta convertirse en cenizas — No lo soy.

— ¿No? — Gai sopla, inclinándose al frente mientras trata de limpiar lo mejor que puede el llanto que pica el borde de sus pestañas — ¿Entonces lo harás?

Su visión se nubla, cubriéndose entre la luz y la mirada de Gai, sobre el trueno que todavía picaba en su mano y el derrumbe de las piedras. Quiere que todo se detenga, limpiar sus manos hasta que la sangre se haya ido y no tenga miedo de mirar a Gai y temer hacer lo mismo que ya hizo.

Él piensa, _recuerda_ , todas las cosas que no pudo cumplir.

Palabras. Siempre palabras. Kakashi no sabía mantener la boca cerrada y todo sobre él nunca fue nada más que eso.

Y por una vez ya no quería que se tratara solo de eso.

— Lo haré — una parte de él no está seguro, pero de todos modos lo jura.

Los hombros de Gai bajan, y sus manos cayendo a sus costados raspan la tela en un ruido sordo.

— La guerra nos ha quitado mucho antes — dice Gai, con la voz más suave de lo que alguna vez recuerda — Así que asegúrate de que sea antes de que muera.

**5**

Hay algo en esa competencia que la distingue de las demás.

Es la última competencia.

Kakashi se balancea sobre sus pies, recargando la cabeza en la pared para mirar el suave movimiento de los pasos de Gai trotando en la habitación hasta detenerse a su lado.

Su compañero está sonriendo, ampliamente, sin un sorbo de rencor en su gesto mientras se desliza también en la pared, adoptando una pose parecida para quedarse cerca.

Había pasado un tiempo desde su discusión, muchos más desde que se conocieron. Ciclos de estaciones, momentos llenos de tragedias que los hicieron alejarse solo para volver a reencontrarse y hacerse mucho más fuertes, volviendo siempre el uno al otro más por instinto que por voluntad.

— Kakashi — su nombre en la boca de Gai se desliza como siempre lo ha hecho, pero hay algo en oír su nombre ahora que lo hace sentir que ha tragado un puñado rabioso de mariposas.

Sus ojos se mueven para mirar, encontrando a su lado aquel rostro que tanto conoce y que tanto ha significado, siempre alegre, aunque no del todo en los momentos exactos en los que había sufrido injustamente solo por él.

— Gracias — Kakashi baja la cabeza, tratando de minimizar aquella sensación abrumadora que lo consumía.

— No tienes que agradecer nada, Rival. 

La guerra viene pronto, y Kakashi ha estado pensando en la manera de poner en palabras sus miedos para poder decírselos a Gai y terminar con todo eso, incluso si era un mar interminable de insufrible explicación.

Sin embargo, lo único que puede hacer es bajar la mirada y encogerse de hombros antes de decir la única línea que tiene sentido para ellos — Eres el hombre de mi destino, Gai.

Las lágrimas llenan los ojos de Gai, y Kakashi realmente cree por un instante que puede llorar también bajo los efectos de las emociones y los sentimientos irrompibles de su compañero.

Gai solloza, pasándose una manga verde por sus mejillas. Una vida entera al lado de Kakashi no lo ha hecho cambiar de opinión respecto a él, sobre lo que significaba. Incluso ahora, simplemente no es demasiado bueno para tratar de suprimir su emoción.

Aunque ambos saben que ya no lo necesita.

— Lo soy — el timbre emocionado de Gai vibra en su garganta apretada — Lo somos.

Las palabras para responder a eso no alcanzan, o no existen más allá de lo que es capaz de admitir. Después de todo, los discursos no se le daban muy bien, y Kakashi no se atreve a decir nada más en voz alta.

— Sobreviviremos — Gai se enciende. Ha estado guardando esa afirmación, calentándola en su pecho el tiempo suficiente para escucharse seguro— Ganaremos la guerra, Rival.

Tal vez la emoción en las palabras hace que por un segundo sueñe y las crea, de ese modo en el que casi parece capaz de olvidar como se sentía ver el mundo través de la muerte y la certeza del dolor.

— Y ahora que soy fuerte, podré protegerte, Kakashi — Gai infla el pecho, endureciendo los músculos de sus brazos para enfatizar su punto.

Kakashi niega, mirando sobre sus gestos que no logran llamar su atención tanto como lo hacen sus ojos — Estamos juntos en esto. Será mitad y mitad, Gai.

Gai asiente con entusiasmo, enderezándose y colocándose frente a Kakashi — ¡Mitad y mitad me parece justo! — Exclama— Entonces estaremos a partes iguales.

No habría podido decir que sí a alguien que no fuera él. Hay demasiadas promesas que rompió antes, pero quiere conservar al menos una de esas y protegerla.

— Entonces… me darás la mitad de tu vida, y yo te daré la mitad de la mía — dice Kakashi, enderezándose de la pared — Y ahí podremos estar juntos.

Lentamente, el rostro de Gai se hace suave, comenzando a llorar de manera desordenada, con las lágrimas gruesas y los mocos escurriendo junto a sus emociones por su barbilla.

Kakashi intenta sonreír, tocando los hombros de Gai con una delicadeza que no ha mostrado nunca antes para nadie, especialmente nunca antes de perder a todos los demás.

— Cuando volvamos… tengamos un desafío — el balbuceo de Gai hace que Kakashi sienta algo suave en su interior, con el corazón increíblemente cálido.

— Lo haremos — él promete y dice — Lo haremos como ahora, incluso si me vuelvo Hokage o lo que sea. Lo seguiremos haciendo… _siempre_.

Decir tal cosa es fácil. Parece natural entre ellos incluso si Kakashi realmente lo había pensado demasiado durante los últimos días en el silencio doloroso de su habitación.

A pesar de sus lágrimas, Gai es capaz de mostrar otra sonrisa, brillante y animada a través de cualquier miedo que pudiera guardar sobre su futuro en la guerra.

— Las flores... — dice Gai, señalando el pequeño ramo en la mano de Kakashi que le dio al final de su carrera — Las elegí por su significado.

Los ojos de Kakashi se entrecierran, mirando el ramo y luego mirando nuevamente a Gai — ¿Qué significan?

— Amor eterno.

La sonrisa de Kakashi se vuelve gentil.

— Cuando volvamos, habrá paz — Gai se ríe — Entonces, no importa la forma que tome o no tome nuestra rivalidad, siempre será al menos una relación eterna, ¿no?

Kakashi siente un calor quemar en sus mejillas debajo de su máscara. Sonríe, despegándose de la pared hasta que está a un paso de Gai.

— Sí. Entonces será una eternidad divertida para ambos.

— Y cuando lo hagamos, también podríamos ir a pescar juntos, como antes, y comeremos todo lo que queramos... ¡Y competiremos por ello!

La alegría en sus palabras es engañosa, tanto como adictiva, una tela de mentiras suaves y enmarañadas que le permite ser ingenuo y soñar.

— Sí — sonríe — Lo haremos.

Y que sea Kakashi quien lo diga hace que la afirmación se sienta cierta, más importante que cualquier palabra que se confundiría a través de los días.

Gai se recarga a su lado, cerca, pero no lo suficientemente cerca.

 _Nunca_ lo suficientemente cerca.

Y Kakashi cree que podría hacerlo. Tener el valor e intentarlo cuando vuelvan. 

Intentar vivir.

Intentar _amar_.

Regresar a un mundo donde la gente no muera.

Donde nadie muera.

Donde Gai no muera.

Sin embargo, eso no sucede.

Es durante la guerra donde todo termina... o donde todo _comienza_.

Las manos de Kakashi están sobre su pecho, presionando las heridas, llorando, rogando como si de alguna manera el efecto pudiera revertirse después usar su último ataque en batalla.

— No — él gime, hundiendo nuevamente sus manos temblorosas en el pecho de Gai— ¡No puedes irte!

La boca de Gai se abre un poco, lentamente, como si intentara responder al dolor en su voz de alguna manera que lo hiciera guardar una esperanza imposible considerando las heridas.

— ¡Dijiste que volveríamos! — Sus manos siguen apretadas sobre la piel chamuscada, percibiendo su pulso agonizando debajo de sus dedos — ¡Dijiste que estaríamos juntos por siempre!

Gai no responde, _no puede_ responder, y en cambio de su boca sale una salpicadura de sangre que escurre por su mejilla hasta empapar las manos blancas de Kakashi.

Él se inclina, cubriendo la poca luz con su rostro cuando clava la frente en el hombro carbonizado de Gai para susurrar — Me debes una promesa.

Gai apenas lo mira, o no lo mira en absoluto, porque ¿qué sabía él sobre la agonía de un moribundo, más allá de la esperanza de que lo siguiera escuchando?

— La usaré ahora — dice— No me dejes. No me dejes.

La sangre sigue brotando, esta vez a través de las hileras de grietas en la piel, hirviente como solo lo sería el fuego maldito de la octava puerta.

— ¡Dijiste que lo harías! — Su grito le corta la garganta desde adentro — ¡Dijiste que harías lo que fuera! ¡Júralo! ¡Júralo!

La mano de Gai se aprieta suavemente sobre la suya, solo un toque lo suficientemente suave como para haberlo confundido con un espasmo de su imaginación.

Sin embargo, tal vez es una señal, tal vez es una respuesta a sus palabras. Un juramento. _La promesa._

Kakashi sigue llorando, sigue rogando, sigue esperando que Gai cumpla su palabra, que se levante y tome su mano para comenzar a hacer todas las cosas que se dijeron el uno al otro, esperando que no muera.

Sin embargo, Gai muere, fácilmente, arrastrado por el fuego de la octava puerta, sin dificultad, como moriría cualquier otro, quizá incluso simplemente porque tenía que morir.

Y Kakashi muere también, muchos años después de ese día. Él muere simplemente porque la muerte es parte de la vida, y eso es lo que le pasa a cada criatura que existe en la Tierra.

Sin embargo, a veces la muerte parecía irrelevante en contra de otras cosas mucho más fuertes; como el amor... o las equivocaciones.

Ellos murieron, sí, pero ellos también habían hecho una promesa.

Y las promesas siempre se cumplen.

¿No es así?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La dinámica de los capítulos cambia en cada uno, así que no se preocupen por ello. Estamos comenzando todavía.

Al principio, Kakashi piensa que es un sueño, uno muy extraño y sinsentido, pero nada más que un simple sueño producto de su imaginación.

Él despierta asustado en su cama, todavía en el viejo apartamento del tercer piso que compartía con su padre, envuelto entre los gritos que suenan en su cabeza y la terrible imagen de ese hombre muriendo otra vez.

Kakashi no entiende muy bien, pero cada vez que cierra los ojos es lo mismo. Una vida extraña, una guerra rara sucediendo, el hombre de cabello gracioso y cejas gruesas hablándole, diciéndole cosas mientras siguen un sendero a través de sitios que no conoce.

Las emociones que evoca ese sueño son dolorosas, estancándose en su pecho como viejas espinas.

Kakashi parpadea, mirando el techo.

Los segundos pasan. Todo se arrastra.

Y Kakashi trata de olvidar sus pesadillas, perdiéndose en el ruido general de las cosas y la luz fresca de la mañana, brillante y cálida, como siempre lo era Tokio al amanecer.

**_______________**

**PARTE II**

**________________**

**1**

Kakashi solía vivir con su padre en ese lugar desde que madre murió cuando era niño. Pasó toda su infancia en los recintos de Shibuya, jugando con Obito y Rin, así como paseando con su profesor privado de lectura hasta que de forma repentina Sakumo murió, y con él, su ojo izquierdo y todos aquellos a los que conocía desaparecieron.

Aun así, Kakashi se vio obligado a seguir, en parte porque era demasiado orgulloso para rendirse y en parte porque el director de la escuela lo había obligado a continuar con sus estudios, presentándole una beca completa para la preparatoria.

Así que Kakashi se apresura a la puerta, acomodándose la bufanda en el cuello y asegurando aquel parche que Rin le dio para esconder su ojo perdido antes de salir. 

*

La carretera siempre le recuerda a Obito, a los _gritos_ de Obito, por lo que Kakashi prefiere viajar por debajo de la ciudad, tomando los transportes subterráneos mientras la mañana cálida de la primavera sigue arrastrándose sobre los edificios del centro de Tokio.

Kakashi observa a las personas pasar mientras aprieta su libro favorito entre sus manos, una copia prohibida de un libro erótico que le compró su profesor de lectura a escondidas de Sakumo, muchos años atrás.

El día no se ve mejor por ser lunes, y cuando toma el tren está tan apretado que apenas tiene espacio suficiente para respirar sobre los hombros del resto.

No ha crecido mucho en los últimos años, no mucho desde los trece en realidad, e incluso ahora que acababa de cumplir los quince no había encontrado mucha diferencia.

— Bien. 

Kakashi se estremece, volviendo la mirada hacia su libro.

*

El viaje en tren es lento, aunque Kakashi disfruta del clima cálido de los vagones al amanecer, especialmente a principios del invierno, cuando la nieve cae y la gente parece de alguna manera mucho más áspera. 

A Kakashi nunca le ha gustado el invierno. Nunca ha sido bueno con el frío, sin importar con cuanto se cubra, él siempre parece esperar con la ventana abierta a que algo llegue… o _alguien_ más llegue…

Pero, especialmente, a Kakashi no le gusta el invierno desde que perdió a Rin. La nieve de alguna manera siempre le recordaba a ella, con su cabello hundido en la manta gélida y blanca y los labios amoratados, llamando su nombre con su último aliento… extendiendo su mano… llorando…

Kakashi sacude la cabeza.

La primavera era demasiado hermosa como para pensar en eso ahora, así que Kakashi recarga la frente en la ventana de la puerta, esperando poder distraerse con el paisaje brillante que se percibía entre las estaciones.

A pesar de llevar toda su vida viviendo en Tokio, de alguna manera Kakashi añora campos hermosos y verdes, llenos de árboles fuertes que en realidad nunca ha visto, lo que le genera aquella sensación abrumadora e impropia sobre las multitudes.

Es una sensación dolorosa.

Aunque, por supuesto, no más dolorosa que el recuerdo de Rin ahogada en el río congelado, no más que Obito atascado entre la pared y el auto, y no más que el dolor indescriptible de su ojo, empalado por una lámina doblada del choche del padre de Obito, mientras las llamas subían alrededor y el paramédico lo sacaba apresuradamente a través del humo. 

“¡Ayúdalo, todavía está vivo!” y no importaba cuánto gritara Kakashi, rogando a quien fuera, Obito se quedó adentro del auto cuando explotó.

*

Tratando de ignorar los recuerdos, Kakashi decide pensar en algo más mientras el sol todavía calienta el techo del vagón donde viaja.

Sus pensamientos saltan a su sueño de esta noche, que no había sido muy diferente al sueño del día anterior, y del día anterior hasta hace unas semanas, justo la noche exacta de su cumpleaños.

Cierra los ojos, evocando las imágenes, tratando de darle forma a las cosas que pasaban de un lado a otro, mostrándole escenarios que a veces parecían consecutivos y a veces solo eran destellos al azar.

Por alguna razón, tenía la sensación de que no se trataba solo de un sueño producto de su adicción a los cómics.

En un principio había estado fascinado por todas las cosas increíbles que ocurrían, más aun por la sensación nítida de aquel trueno brillando en su palma y destruyendo todo a su paso, pero en un momento de alguna manera todo se sintió diferente.

Kakashi despertaba de esos sueños en el mismo punto, justo frente a un cuerpo desintegrándose entre sus manos, el cuerpo del hombre que siempre estaba a su alrededor en el resto de su sueño, gritando cosas increíbles al azar.

Y probablemente no sería tan sorprendente si no fuera por el hecho de que, cada vez que se despertaba, sabía más cosas.

Jutsu, chidori, Konoha, chakra, ninken, kunai, sellos, Gai, Gai, _Gai_ …

Kakashi suspira, tratando de concentrarse en esa voz, en las cosas que dice que tienen y al mismo tiempo no tienen sentido.

Su corazón se aprieta con la imagen de su rostro, con el sonido de su risa que parece más un recuerdo verdadero que una especie de sueño. Kakashi solo mira por la ventana, pensando en cómo aquel hombre lo hace sentir importante, nervioso… increíblemente cálido.

Los edificios se acaban y el pequeño y último tramo a la preparatoria comienza.

 _No es más que un sueño_ , Kakashi piensa incluso cuando todavía siente su nombre picando en su garganta. _No es más que un sueño._

Repite, pero nada de eso lo hace sentir mejor, y tampoco lo hace sentirse seguro.

*

La preparatoria nunca ha sido un desafío para Kakashi. Él nació siendo un genio para los estándares, adelantándose un par de años sobre los niños de su clase como un prodigio que llegó a la secundaria con honores. 

Entonces se habría graduado siendo todavía un mocoso de trece, pero Obito murió a principios de ese año, y en el invierno de ese mismo ciclo Rin se ahogó en el río y Kakashi simplemente abandonó la escuela como si no significara nada.

Y no significaba nada, por supuesto. Él se encerró en su casa, lo hizo por dos años hasta que el director, viejo amigo de Sakumo, decidió sacarlo de ahí con una beca y el incentivo recurrente de “es lo que le gustaría a tu padre”.

Así que Kakashi se ajusta la bufanda más cerca del rostro, cubriendo su boca y apretándose el parche mientras el ruido general de la escuela llena de espeluznantes adolecentes de su edad lo golpea como una ola que inunda los pasillos.

Kakashi atraviesa la puerta del salón, listo para un nuevo ciclo escolar aburrido y listo para ponerse a leer sus libros sucios a escondidas de su maestro, así que da un par de pasos adentro, dirigiéndose a las últimas filas cuando levanta la mirada y un destello _familiar_ de verde y negro atraviesa su vista.

Parpadea, con la boca abierta.

Y el corazón adentro de su pecho da un vuelco lleno de miedo y de absurda y genuina emoción.

— Gai…

*

El nombre es una coincidencia, o al menos tiene que serlo.

El chico se presenta con orgullo delante de la clase, gritando una rápida historia del porqué ha sido transferido desde una provincia de China a su escuela después de perder a su padre y volver al único lugar en Japón por la residencia heredada de su difunta madre.

Kakashi apenas entiende algo de lo que dice, porque la voz de Gai está mezclada con más voces, voces provenientes de sus sueños, de pequeños recuerdos que parecen desenvolverse en su cabeza delicadamente.

_“Kakashi… ¡Mi eterno Rival!”_

— Muy bien — la voz suave del maestro hace que Kakashi vuelva repentinamente al presente. 

Gai asiente, de esa manera en la que su cabello recortado como niño de preescolar se sacude de una forma que Kakashi siente como si hubiera visto y extrañado por tantos, _tantos_ años.

El maestro le da una señal para que tome asiento, y Kakashi no tiene oportunidad de reaccionar cuando el pequeño niño de quince años, mucho más joven que el hombre de sus sueños, está delante de él, con los pies firmes en el piso.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? — susurra Gai, aunque llamarlo susurro era generoso.

Las manos de Kakashi tiemblan en la mesa, y una parte de él está pensando en el temor, otra, en el extraño amor que le inspira ese rostro y ese par de espesas cejas que se curvan suavemente sobre su frente. 

Gai no espera una respuesta real, _por supuesto_ , y Kakashi es empujado a la pared cuando Gai solo se lanza sobre la banca de madera y toma la mitad del escritorio.

Kakashi siente su corazón apretarse, y por un instante casi cree todas esas patrañas cursis del destino, o incluso un secuestro o una abducción del tercer tipo, donde ahora mismo sería instruido por un agente espacial que lo reconocería por su inteligencia y lo llevaría con él a su base en Marte.

Pero cuando Gai lo mira no hay nada más que curiosidad y desconocimiento.

— Hola, joven compañero — Gai dice, levantando una mano tímidamente para saludar — ¿Cómo te llamas?

Kakashi observa la mano de Gai unos momentos, inquieto ante el hecho de que en realidad parece recordar exactamente cómo se siente sujetarla cerca, contando cada pequeña herida que de alguna manera no existe ahora, en esa nueva piel.

Su boca se cierra, y sabe que no puede decir nada, así que se limita a responder el gesto, rodeando sus dedos sobre la piel de aquel joven, cálido, vivo… vivo _, ¡vivo otra vez!_

— Soy Kakashi.

**2**

— ¡Bienvenido a mi hogar! — dice Gai, abriendo la puerta y dejándole ver a Kakashi el interior de su pequeño apartamento.

Hay algunos letreros pegados en la pared con la palabra “Juventud” escrita, y al fondo de su habitación descansa una pequeña pecera con tres tortugas vacilantes en su charco diminuto de agua.

— Ponte cómodo, mi querido compañero — la voz de Gai es más grave que la suya, pero todavía es demasiado fina en comparación a la voz del hombre de sus sueños.

Kakashi apenas puede salir de su estupor y avanzar adentro, sintiendo ese golpe familiar y nostálgico que lo ha acompañado desde que conoció a Gai hace un par de semanas, donde todas las cosas de alguna manera se sienten como si las hubiera visto o escuchado con anterioridad.

— Prepararé algo de té — el anuncio de Gai es un poco más suave, y sus pies rápidos se apresuran a la cocina en una carrera que se sincroniza con el ritmo de su corazón.

La compañía de Gai es un sube y baja de emociones. Su corazón está lanzándose de una sensación a otra con tanta facilidad que Kakashi siente que ha despertado o que está vivo después de mucho tiempo.

Se sienta distraídamente en el sillón de Gai, que es mucho menos modesto del sillón que recuerda. El resto de las cosas lo son, sin embargo, y descubre con un dejo de preocupación y orgullo que Gai tiene exactamente el mismo letrero de “Espíritu de Fuego” colgando en la cabecera de su cama.

— Es un viejo regalo de mi padre — dice Gai cuando regresa de la cocina, llevando consigo dos tazas de té que, Kakashi anticipa, serán muy dulces — Me lo dio antes de que entrara a ese trabajo de policía.

Los ojos de Kakashi abandonan el letrero en la pared para concentrar su atención en el rostro de Gai — Lo siento.

Gai se encoge, moviendo distraídamente las tazas mientras aprieta una entre sus dedos largos y finos. Descubre ahora que las manos de Gai son realmente bonitas y estéticas sin tantas cicatrices, pero quizá una parte de él parece añorar los nudillos llenos de marcas enormes de esfuerzo irracional.

— Está bien, fue hace mucho tiempo — los hombros de Gai se encogen, delgados y débiles, pero su forma incluso ahora es mucho más robusta que la delgadez casi dolorosa a la vista del cuerpo de Kakashi.

— Lo sé — Kakashi no puede evitar decir, volviendo a la pequeña pecera mientras el nombre de Ningame viaja en su cabeza distraídamente — Dai era un buen hombre.

Kakashi sorbe de su té, levantando una ceja cuando nota la expresión extrañada y repentinamente asustada de Gai.

— ¿Pasa algo?

Gai aprieta su taza, dejando escapar un leve sonido demasiado suave para reconocer el dolor — ¿Cómo sabes? — pregunta — ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi padre?

**3**

No es la única cosa que sabe, y con el tiempo, no es la única cosa que Kakashi dice en voz alta y acierta.

— Así que también sabes eso — Gai está en la cama, con las piernas en la pared mientras hace otra sesión rigurosa de abdominales.

Kakashi tararea, dándole otra vuelta a ese libro viejo que ha leído algunas veces y que lo hace pensar cada día con más frecuencia en aquel otro libro de “Haciéndolo en el paraíso”, que de alguna manera recuerda pero no ha encontrado en ninguna librería. 

— Bueno, eso es lo que yo creo — no puede evitar quitarle importancia a sus palabras, como si adivinar su color favorito, su comida, su número preferido, su cumpleaños, el nombre de sus padres, posición favorita para dormir, el nombre de sus tortugas y el orden correcto de los ingredientes de su _curry secreto súper especial_ no significara nada en absoluto.

Gai se queda quieto, con las manos sobre la nuca mientras sus ojos observan el rostro de Kakashi, oculto en esa bufanda brillante y gruesa a pesar de que todavía faltaba un mes para el invierno.

— ¿Por qué sabes tantas cosas? — los ojos de Gai son suaves y curiosos, y por un momento Kakashi se estremece ante su mirada y siente un calor correr por sus mejillas.

— No sé, supongo que soy una especie de adivino — la cara de Kakashi se suaviza, mirando nuevamente su libro.

Gai comienza un nuevo conteo de ejercicios, pero se detiene un momento después para girarse e inclinarse sobre su compañero, frunciendo sus espesas cejas — ¿Entonces puedes saber lo que estoy pensando?

Los ojos de Kakashi se entrecierran. Por supuesto, no puede hacerlo, pero no cree que exista un modo adecuado para decirle la verdad sin que Gai trate de hacer más preguntas para las que Kakashi no tiene respuestas. 

— No — dice.

Gai deja escapar un suspiro, volviendo a su posición inicial en la cama y levantando sus piernas levemente tonificadas contra el fondo familiar de las paredes color oliva. 

— ¿Quieres saber qué estoy pensando, entonces? — Gai ofrece, con la voz extrañamente temblorosa.

Su tono de voz hace que Kakashi cierre el libro entre sus piernas, mirando a Gai con una curiosidad tan familiar como peligrosa. 

Gai se gira para mirarlo de frente, extendiendo su mano hasta tocar el brazo de Kakashi de una manera que revuelve todo en su interior — Eres el hombre de mi destino.

Las palabras raspan su corazón, y Kakashi no puede responder a eso porque está pensando en las veces que ha escuchado esa frase, en todas las veces que Gai, _su_ Gai, se lo dijo.

Gai sonríe, y por un momento ese Gai se parece tanto al recuerdo de él mismo que duele, y ese dolor lo hace cerrar los ojos y llorar.

**4**

— ¿Entonces no recuerdas nada? — dice Kakashi, algunos años después.

Gai niega con la cabeza, soplando aire caliente entre sus manos frías mientras saltan entre las calles de Tokio después de haber estado esperando en su oficina hasta tarde.

Kakashi deja ir un suspiro derrotado, siguiendo los pasos de Gai a través de las conocidas calles rumbo a su viejo departamento que se había negado a cambiar por un viejo cariño, justo del mismo modo en el que el _otro_ Gai se aferró a su vieja cabaña a las afueras de Konoha.

— No parece haber nada en mi cabeza de esa vida que tanto hablas, Rival — el pequeño apodo todavía hace que Kakashi se agite, sintiendo su piel erizarse y clamar porque Gai lo llame de esa forma en un grito sobre su cabeza.

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que comenzaron a trabajar juntos en esa oficina de abogados, y a pesar de ser compañeros, Gai cree que existe una especie de competencia y siempre está retándolo a cosas absurdas mientras lo llama “Rival” tantas veces que se han ganado la mirada extrañada de sus compañeros, y si no fueran los mejores del edificio, Kakashi podría apostar que hace un tiempo los hubieran despedido a los dos.

— De todos modos, aprecio fuertemente ser parte de esa asombrosa vida que describes — Gai guiña un ojo, pegándose a Kakashi para tratar de conservar el poco calor que les queda en ese duro invierno.

— Lo eres, sí — el aliento de Kakashi se corta en una nube blanca — Pero no solo tú, es decir, también estaban Rin, Obito, tu padre y el mío… además de Ningame y…

Se interrumpe, tratando de no exaltarse demasiado con su historia que ha contado por partes últimamente, un poco menos tímido al respecto luego de que Gai le repitiera por demasiado tiempo que no había nada por lo cual avergonzarse.

— Son personas importantes en tu vida — dice Gai, palmeando el hombro de Kakashi para reconfortarlo.

El invierno y Rin no eran una buena combinación, pero Kakashi había aprendido a aceptarlo los últimos años, eso y cerrar la ventana cada vez que Gai se detenía por varios días en su frío y destartalado departamento.

— Es solo que… no entiendo.

Sus pasos se detienen en la esquina de cruce, debajo de la luz roja del semáforo y alumbrados también por las luces parpadeantes de las series de navidad.

— Bueno, no es como que tuvieras que entenderlo, tal vez simplemente pasó — Gai trata de consolarlo como de costumbre, pero Kakashi niega y mira a Gai, recorriendo esos bordes de sus mejillas altas y su mandíbula cincelada.

— No es eso — se sacude lentamente — Lo que no entiendo es por qué solo yo.

Los ojos de Gai se abren en curiosidad mientras Kakashi vuelve su vista a las estrellas dispersas sobre su cabeza.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— En los recuerdos — Kakashi dice, llamando ahora a esa serie de eventos como “recuerdos” y no como “sueños” — Tú también dices muchas cosas, no sé por qué solo yo tengo que cargar con todo, sería mucho más fácil si tú también recordaras algo de ese entonces.

Gai se queda callado. Su cuerpo ahora grande y fuerte tensándose hasta que parece perdido en algún extraño pensamiento antes de volverse a Kakashi y decir — ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que sería más fácil, Kakashi? ¿Pasó algo importante en esa otra vida que necesito saber?

La pregunta se ahorca en el cuello de Kakashi, cortando el aire de sus pulmones hasta que siente el impulso de tragar de regreso sus palabras y correr.

— ¡No! — la voz de Kakashi tiembla y su cara se siente roja bajo el escudriño de Gai — Solo que… ¡así me entenderías completamente y yo…!

Kakashi se tensa, no puede seguir hablando sin la necesidad de mentir, así que azota los dientes y deja que la mirada de Gai se gire para dejar pasar el momento.

Tal vez Gai no recordaba nada. No había tenido la maldición de cargar con tantas cosas, pero Kakashi todavía creía que podía intuirlas, como si algo dentro de él pudiera recordar muchas cosas de una manera incomprensible para él. 

— No importa, Kakashi. Antes o ahora, eres el hombre de mi destino — Gai silba, y el suave gesto vale la pena cuando ambos ríen para volver a caminar. 

**5**

— ¿Qué pasa después? — Gai pregunta un día, acostado en el piso de su nuevo departamento a principios de la primavera.

Kakashi descansa las manos en la mesa, mirando entre líneas su libro y el cuenco de fruta picada que estaba cortando para Gai luego de perder una de sus ridículas apuestas.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Kakashi desliza un trozo de fruta entre sus dientes, todavía sentado elegantemente como un zorro en su mesa nueva.

Vivir juntos había sido idea de Gai, y a pesar de que Kakashi se había reusado algún tiempo, después de entrar a la universidad como profesores la vida a su lado en realidad se estaba volviendo mucho más fácil y agradable.

— En la historia — Gai hace una mueca, sentándose a mitad de la sala con su cabello despeinado por el ejercicio — Siempre que la cuentas, te detienes en la mejor parte.

Las manos de Kakashi se tensan alrededor del cuchillo, mirando el trozo de fruta temblar entre sus dedos extremadamente largos mientras las palabras vuelven a su cabeza.

Hasta ahora, en sus casi veintisiete años, Kakashi ha recolectado la información necesaria para armar toda su vida pasada cautelosamente, recogiendo cada detalle como propio hasta hacerlo encajar con horarios y direcciones familiares y al mismo tiempo desconocidas.

Ha contado la historia en voz alta para Gai algunas veces, desde el principio, siempre yendo rápido, siempre omitiendo las partes demasiado vergonzosas o comprometedoras hasta que su voz cae en un hilo cuando llega a la guerra.

— “Entonces decidiste luchar para protegernos…” — dice Gai, parafraseando su línea — “Y luchaste. Y todos luchamos.”

Gai podía aparentar no exaltarse cuando la cuenta, pero Gai ha seguido cada línea y la ha memorizado de una manera que podría contársela a Kakashi con exactitud.

— ¿Qué pasa después?

Kakashi se encoge en su lugar, subiendo la bufanda sobre su rostro como si pudiera ocultarse. Gai está callado, pero su mirada de ojos negros sigue fija sobre Kakashi de una manera que evoca muchas más preguntas de las que Kakashi estaría dispuesto a responder.

— ¿Ganamos la guerra? ¿Pudimos volver y seguir retándonos como lo prometimos? — presiona Gai, cruzándose de brazos.

Kakashi permanece quieto, con las manos suspendidas en la fruta mientras espera obtener las palabras, considerando reunir el valor para contar el resto, para hablar de sus años solitarios como veterano de Konoha, dirigiendo la aldea como el sexto Hokage hasta que Naruto tuvo la edad suficiente para asumir el puesto y él se retiró a morir en la soledad de su habitación.

Es una explicación innecesaria, por supuesto, así que Kakashi se encoge de hombros y fuerza una sonrisa — Lo hicimos.

La sonrisa de Gai se vuelve grande, sus ojos tan brillantes que a Kakashi le parecen dos trozos de estrella que persiguieron alguna vez en los valles amplios e insondables de Konoha.

— ¡Entonces es un buen final! — Grita Gai, acomodándose nuevamente sobre el piso con las manos extendidas — ¡Seguimos siendo Eternos Rivales como ahora, Kakashi!

En cualquier otro momento, aquel apelativo lo hubiera hecho emocionar y sonreír, pero lo único que puede ver es el cuerpo de Gai muriendo, quemándose una y otra vez debajo del fuego, luego de elegir renunciar a su vida solo para proteger la suya.

— Sí — susurra — Lo hicimos.

**6**

— Entonces… — Gai murmura muy cerca, sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana de su habitación con la luna de año nuevo detrás de su cabeza.

Llevan haciendo eso algunas noches desde sus vacaciones de invierno, simplemente sentándose a conversar de todo, de esta y la otra vida, escudriñando pequeños detalles que a veces Gai comenta con fascinación antes de preguntar por la radiante y feroz Bestia Verde que fue en la otra vida.

Kakashi no siempre responde, escapando la mayoría de veces con excusas y explicaciones imposibles, diciendo apenas un par de cosas del otro Gai antes de que el dolor sea demasiado y su boca se curve en disgusto, pensando en la forma en la que el anterior Gai solía hablar de sus aventuras que ahora Kakashi repite sin gloria.

— ¿Por qué dices qué fue tu culpa?

El pecho de Kakashi se aprieta, apartando la mirada a la luna que todavía brilla en el cielo, con las manos sosteniendo el trozo de manta gruesa que Gai envolvió sobre sus hombros al principio de la conversación.

— Yo la maté — responde Kakashi con suavidad.

El ceño de Gai se profundiza con sus palabras, pero aquel gesto en su boca todavía parece a punto de saltar a su clásico tono lleno de esperanza y comprensión que Kakashi rechaza constantemente.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

Antes, Kakashi hubiera preferido que le cortaran la lengua solo para no mencionar a Rin. Había sido obstinado, necio, guardando el dolor para sí mismo incluso cuando la culpa se volvió doble y aquella otra escena de la niña partida por su rayo se volvió otra de sus recurrentes pesadillas que atormentaban su cabeza.

— Yo le dije que cruzara el río — la voz de Kakashi flaquea, intentando no pensar en su voz, en su cabello castaño sobre la nieve y sus ojos brillantes como distantes lunas.

Gai se queda callado un momento.

Es extraño que Gai pregunte por las cosas que atormentan a Kakashi, especialmente cuando las conversaciones siempre se mueven en cuentos heroicos y charlas amenas sobre su trabajo. Sin embargo, era el cumpleaños de Gai, y posiblemente se estaba permitiendo algunas cosas por cumplir los treinta. 

— No fue tu culpa — dice Gai con voz tranquila, ofreciéndole a Kakashi una leve sonrisa mientras coloca su mano sobre su brazo, como si intentara transmitirle un poco de tranquilidad.

Kakashi hace un ruido de dolor ante sus palabras, reacio a aceptar la benevolencia de Gai como suele ser cada vez que su amigo parece absolverlo de todas sus equivocaciones como si todas las pérdidas no significaran nada. 

— El hielo se rompió, y tú estabas atorado del otro lado con esos niños, no podrías saber que…

— ¿Qué? — el rostro de Kakashi se profundiza a una máscara dura — ¿No podría saber que el hielo se terminaría de romper? ¡Era un genio, Gai! Yo podía ver las fracturas, y aun así le dije que cruzara, que sostuviera a uno de los niños mientras yo…

— Kakashi — Gai lo detiene, presionando su agarre sobre su brazo con mucha más fuerza — Sé que Rin hubiera cruzado ese río, se lo hubieras pedido o no. Ella lo habría hecho porque era lo correcto. Así como ella saltó delante de tu mano. Lo hizo por amor.

Las palabras están destinadas a tranquilizarlo. Sin embargo, de alguna manera se hunden como una piedra en el pensamiento de Kakashi. La risa de Rin se vuelve oscura e insípida, y la alegría de Obito se extingue, estallando en llamas junto al dolor que se presiona y se aligera, lastimando su corazón desde adentro.

Tiene razón, se da cuenta Kakashi sin prisas. Rin saltó hacia su ataque y cruzó el río por él, y Obito lo salvó de la piedra y también giró el auto en el último instante para que Kakashi no recibiera el golpe letal.

Ambos murieron por su culpa, en ambas vidas. Y Kakashi los dejó morir a ambos en ambas vidas, incapaz de hacer nada más que dejar que los años pasen y las culpas se rieguen incluso después de la muerte de todos.

— Rin fue noble en ambas vidas — la reflexión de Gai llena la habitación — Y su destino en ambas vidas tuvo un propósito, Kakashi, deberías estar orgulloso de su valentía juvenil. 

Kakashi se encoge. Se pregunta qué pensarían Rin y Obito al respecto si supieran su destino. A Obito tal vez le hubiera parecido gracioso, él siempre se divertía con casi cualquier cosa... Rin, por otro lado, hubiera estado más interesada en saber si todo eso había valido la pena.

Tal vez se hubieran sorprendido, maravillados, o tal vez le gritarían un poco antes de inflarse con orgullo por morir haciendo lo correcto hasta su último aliento, como los pequeños héroes idiotas que siempre fueron.

Kakashi quiere sonreír con sus recuerdos, pero como suele ser el caso en los últimos días, le resulta imposible no pensar en que Gai es uno de ellos, un héroe que murió la primera vez protegiéndolo.

Cierra los ojos y gira hacia la ventana, evitando el rostro sonrojado de Gai que sigue irradiando esperanza. Kakashi no quiere pensar en eso, no quiere pensar en el hecho de que se ve igual a cuando murió, con la misma energía, seguro de que ganarían la guerra y que volverían a casa, con sus dientes alumbrando su departamento y sus labios temblando, demasiado juntos para haber aprovechado el momento.

— Kakashi… — Kakashi mira hacia él, temeroso de que Gai hubiera podido adivinar sus miedos. En cambio, Gai está sonriendo — Si todos comparten destino, significa que nos quedaremos juntos para siempre, como me dijiste que pasó en la primera vida, ¿verdad?

Un fuerte sentimiento cruza las costillas de Kakashi y lo envía al frente, doblándose de dolor de un modo que parecía amenazar su vida, lo que tal vez prefería a enfrentarse a una posible realidad.

— Sí — dice Kakashi — Somos Rivales Eternos, ¿recuerdas?

Gai asiente, y por un momento el sonido de los gritos de la octava puerta es lo único que suena, preguntándose qué usaría Gai está vez para decidir renunciar a la vida, y si Kakashi podría hacer algo para evitarlo, para conservarlo hasta que pueda cumplir alguna de las promesas incluso cuando una parte de él está seguro de que se irá y que al final del siguiente año estará muerto.

— Entonces, el siguiente año visitaremos Osaka — Gai dice y luego se ríe, y el sonido es disperso y confiado, tan alegre como sus ojos llenos de confianza sobre él — A mi padre le gustaba Osaka, fue donde conoció a mi madre.

La sonrisa de Kakashi se vuelve falsa, torcida, y cuando Gai sigue hablando, Kakashi no puede evitar sostener la respiración para no sorber por la nariz.

— Podríamos tener una cita ahí — cuando lo dice, duele, incluso si Gai lo dice medio en broma — Y desde este año, llevaremos flores a Obito y a Rin, para que no los extrañes.

Kakashi siente una tensión en su pecho, y suavemente deja que la mano de Gai descanse en su brazo, presionándola después con la suya sobre su muslo.

— Gai… — Kakashi dice, sin que exista una verdadera manera de continuar sin temer revelar aquel duro secreto.

Gai se pega suavemente a él, mirando por la ventana, hacia la luna que anuncia el principio del año y de su cumpleaños, de la juventud todavía prometedora de una vida que posiblemente había nacido destinada, ligada a un propósito meramente absurdo y egoísta.

Kakashi solo deja que Gai se quede quieto y en silencio.

Afuera la nieve en las calles se derrite lentamente, entre los recuerdos y el cabello de Rin, bajo el fuego del auto de Obito, entre la octava puerta que abrió Gai y nunca más pudo volver a cerrar, sin importar cuánto deseaba que así fuera.

**7**

Es a finales del siguiente año, algún tiempo después de que la primavera llega a su fin cuando el mundo simplemente parece demasiado egoísta y demasiado oscuro para permitirle unos años más de vida y terminan atrapados en un callejón, siendo hostigados un por un grupo de delincuentes hasta que uno de ellos tira del gatillo y Gai salta al frente para protegerlo.

Kakashi se acurruca junto al cuerpo de Gai cuando cae, tratando de evitar que la sangre se riegue de su pecho mientras el sonido de la bala todavía vibra en el fondo de su cabeza y los asaltantes huyen a prisa por el pasillo.

Los ojos de Gai permanecen abiertos, mirando a Kakashi, o no mirando nada en absoluto, porque al igual que la primera vez Kakashi no puede saber qué cosas Gai entiende en su lecho de muerte además de la agonía y el dolor.

Deja una mano estancada en el charco de sangre y extiende la otra para buscar la mano de Gai, apretando sus dedos, diciendo en un susurro que no es justo tanto como no fue justo la primera vez.

Gai hace el mismo movimiento casi invisible, solo un suave apretón de mano como respuesta, y cuando Kakashi se inclina y mira sobre sus ojos, él entiende que todo eso que recuerda que no fueron solo sueños, que no es una alucinación.

Él sabe, con el cuerpo de Gai en sus brazos, que ya había pasado por eso.

Y con el dolor de perder a Gai otra vez, Kakashi también comprende que las cosas de alguna manera no estaban bien.

Algo muy raro estaba pasando.

_Otra vez._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si no se entiende, cada cambio de escena es una vida nueva.

Solo hay una manera de amanecer en Montana, y eso es con el sol brillante y cálido alumbrando las montañas nevadas y los prados extensos y verdes de sus pueblos.

Kakashi está acariciando a su caballo, a mitad del rancho que heredó de su padre antes de que se arrojara al frente del tractor mientras estaba ebrio, algunos años atrás.

— ¡Te lo digo! — Kakashi grita, pasando su mano por el fleco de Lunares, su caballo favorito desde que era un niño y con el que aprendió a montar — No puedo irme ahora, ¡Estoy seguro de que pasará algo importante!

Su tío Frank, un amigo cercano de su padre que se encargó de Kakashi cuando se quedó solo, parece no estar convencido de sus palabras, porque gira los ojos hacia arriba mientras dedica unas caricias a Diablo, su propio caballo y compañero de viaje.

— Escucha — dice Frank, bajando la voz para no alterar a Diablo o a Lunares — Tienes que ir a la capital.

— Ahora no puedo, si me voy y eso importante aparece entonces no podré...

— Basta, Kakashi, no sé qué es eso que esperas que pase, pero la oportunidad de exportar a la Billings nuestros productos solo sucede una vez en la vida, así que vas a ir a ese viaje, no me importa qué cosa rara estés esperando además de una jornada en el establo si no me obedeces.

Kakashi suspira, sin saber si era peor ser un huérfano traumado o recibir órdenes constantemente de su tío en su propio rancho como si fuera su capataz.

De todos modos, Kakashi se encoge de hombros cuando Frank le da una última mirada amenazante, trepando en Diablo para dar una vuelta en la frontera de sus tierras y llevar el ganado de regreso al establo antes del media día, hora en la que la gente del rancho se juntaba para comer.

Había cumplido quince años un mes atrás, y a diferencia de su vida anterior, los recuerdos de sus dos vidas pasadas habían estado llenando su mente desde entonces en torbellinos tan grandes que apenas parecían entendibles.

Así que Kakashi estaba esperando poder reencontrarse con Gai, ansioso por saber si esta vez Gai recordaba algo y así tratar de averiguar juntos que estaba pasando sobre esto de morir y renacer.

Kakashi asiente para sí mismo, montando a Lunares mientras espera ir y volver de Billings rápidamente y así reunirse con Gai, quien seguramente estaría ansioso por tratar de entender qué estaba pasando tanto como Kakashi esperaba resolver todas sus dudas de una vez.

*

Cuando llega a Billings, lo primero que Kakashi nota es que el destino de alguna manera está escrito para que se conozcan en el mismo periodo de tiempo, es lo primero que aprende.

Por supuesto, lo reconoce al instante de verlo. Gai sigue luciendo exactamente como lo recuerda. Guapo como siempre lo fue.

Kakashi salta del autobús en la primera esquina, casi tropezando cuando corre hacia Gai, esperando poder abrazarse y hablar infinitamente de todas las cosas que habían estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo.

Sin embargo, cuando Kakashi llega delante de Gai y el chico gira hacia él, levantando su enorme y conocido par de cejas, hay algo en su mirada que hace que los pasos de Kakashi se detengan bruscamente como piedras en el pavimento.

— Hola, querido viajero — Gai habla, levantando una mano de suave piel oscura — ¿Te conozco? ¿Quién eres?

Kakashi cierra los ojos y suspira en derrota.

Por supuesto, él no comprende nada todavía.

Incluso para su edad, Kakashi es un espíritu joven, demasiado inquieto para tratar de entender un poco el funcionamiento del universo y la vida.

Con un sonido angustiado, Kakashi sostiene la mano de Gai en un saludo suave mientras su _viejo_ compañero dice en un grito su nombre.

_Oh, por favor, no otra vez._

**_______________**

**PARTE III**

**________________**

**1**

El camino a través de la playa siempre es gratificante y hermoso, lleno de la brisa salada de la costa y el ruido de las olas rompiendo en los arrecifes del puerto.

Gai camina alegremente a su lado, cargando su propio bote de rocas y conchas sin dificultad, haciendo malabares mientras hace breves pausas solo para elevar la voz, contando su grandiosa experiencia cuando cruzó un gran tramo del mar en su modesta balsa.

— ¡Hay tiburones enormes aquí! — dice de pronto, levantando las manos como si el peso no significara nada — Y hay mucho más en mar abierto.

Kakashi asiente, tropezando suavemente entre la arena antes de recuperar su postura y tratar de igualar la velocidad de Gai sobre la llanura traicionera del piso.

— ¿Habrá tiburones tan grandes del otro lado del mar? — Gai pregunta, deteniéndose y recargando sus botes en el piso para mirar al frente.

El sol está sobre sus cabezas, ardiendo alegremente en tonos dorados que reflejan el color azul del mar Caribe en la costa de Quintana Roo.

— Los hay — responde Kakashi, dejando su propia carga en el centro de sus piernas.

Las cejas de Gai se levantan en admiración, tarareando mientras recarga los brazos en su cintura delgada y endereza su espalda con su respiración pausada.

— ¿Has visto todo el mundo? — pregunta lentamente, palmeando delante de su rostro para sacudir la arena brillante de sus antebrazos.

Gai es un poco más grueso de lo que fue alguna vez, quizá incluso unos centímetros más alto, forrado por piel bronceada y brillante producto de su arduo trabajo en el restaurante en la playa donde pasa la mitad del tiempo, cuando no está en su balsa tratando de volverse el mejor pescador de la historia.

— No todo — Kakashi se encoge.

Gai se inclina al frente, tratando de mirar más allá de la línea azul que se revolvía con el insondable páramo del cielo — ¿Y yo he estado ahí? — pregunta — ¿Contigo?

Sus ojos lo miran y Kakashi se toma un momento para tratar de ondear sus ideas antes de poder decir algo lo suficientemente entusiasta sin provocar el ánimo siempre bullicioso de Gai.

— Sí, lo has hecho — responde — Cada vez.

Gai sonríe. Por supuesto, le ha contado la historia (al menos una versión resumida y censurada de esta). Lo hace cada vez que vuelve a abrir los ojos, agregando únicamente una historia de vida más para decir al final. Un nuevo ciclo de arrepentimientos.

— ¡Me gustaría poder recordar! — Gai lanza una breve patada a la ola, lanzando una suave brisa sobre sus cabezas — ¡Pero un día podremos ir a todo el mundo en mi barco en esta vida!

Kakashi guarda una sonrisa. Con las vidas que ha llevado hasta ahora, ha aprendido a nunca subestimar los sueños de Gai.

— Estoy seguro de que lo harás.

La sonrisa de Gai se hace más grande, girando sobre su costado para mirar a Kakashi con ese brillo que sigue robándole las ideas a pesar de haberlo visto a lo largo de cuatro vidas.

— ¿Qué crees que signifique todo eso, Rival?

No es una pregunta fácil de responder. Kakashi no tiene respuestas. Ni una sola. Y ha estado tratando de averiguar lo que sucede, contándole a Gai mientras saca conjeturas que no sirven de nada cuando vuelven a morir y a renacer, volviendo todo lo que pudiera averiguar aún más difícil.

—No sé — responde Kakashi, gruñendo.

Gai lo mira, sin parecer sorprendido por su gesto agrio a pesar de que era Kakashi quien había estado viviendo por casi doscientos años y tal vez debería ser mucho más maduro de lo que era Gai.

— Simplemente pasa de este modo — Kakashi puede recordar cada detalle, el abrir los ojos en una cama nueva en una vida nueva, con el único propósito de encontrar a Gai para luego fracasar — No importa lo que pase, no recuerdas. Y no importa lo que yo haga, no puedo evitar el destino.

A pesar del recuerdo de sus múltiples muertes, Kakashi mantiene su tono de voz tranquilo, todavía demasiado apegado a su única regla de nunca revelarle a Gai la fecha de su muerte.

Gai tararea y vuelve su rostro al mar, reflejando en su piel bronceada el mediodía con un orgullo impecable que Kakashi recuerda del hombre que conoció hace casi dos siglos, oculto debajo del sol de Konoha.

— ¡Debe ser una gran aventura! — la emoción en Gai lo hiere. Es simplemente horrible pensar en alguien deseando su situación. Odiaba la vida tanto como odiaba la muerte.

— En realidad eres afortunado, Gai — la nota agria en su voz es obvia, pero Gai todavía le regala una sonrisa chueca de incomprensión — Cargar con esta maldición es terrible.

Las cejas de Gai caen, haciéndose un pequeño nudo en su frente que de alguna manera nunca llegan a ser arrugas, siempre muere demasiado joven para ver las repercusiones de sus libres expresiones en su inmortal y lozano rostro.

— ¡No es una maldición, Kakashi! — el entusiasmo en Gai revive. Un entusiasmo que ha visto tantas veces, siempre dirigido a cosas que no tienen sentido porque van a acabarse o a morir — ¡Debe tener algún hermoso propósito! ¡Tal vez sean oportunidades para hacerlo cada vez mejor!

La respiración de Kakashi se aprieta. Gai ha tenido esas ideas sobre hacer algo bien, pero también las tuvo Kakashi. Él realmente ha estado intentando detenerlo, salvar a Gai, hacer todo lo posible por remediar sus errores y hacer lo correcto y fracasando en cada ocasión.

— Ese es el punto — la expresión de Kakashi se endurece, pero no puede hacer nada salvo responder — No importa lo que haga, sigue pasando. Una y otra vez, sigue pasando el tiempo y la vida, y luego otra vez sucede y...

Gai sonríe.

— Si nada cambia, significa que algo estás haciendo mal.

El pecho de Kakashi se contrae. Las lágrimas se sienten detrás de sus párpados, bordeando su ojo perdido y picando su único ojo servible que parece un poco ciego bajo el sol.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer entonces? — dice — Porque lo he hecho todo Gai.

_Para evitar que mueras._

Por un momento, lo único que Kakashi puede ver es el fondo de ojos negros, el sonido de las olas atrás de Gai, rompiendo infinitamente, deshaciéndose y volviendo a reunirse en un arrastre que le moja los pies.

— Lo averiguarás — la sonrisa de Gai vuelve — Eres un genio, Kakashi.

Todas sus vidas, más del tiempo que puede realmente contar, Kakashi ha estado pensando en eso, pensando en qué lo resolvería, confiando en la confianza propia de Gai, en una inteligencia que no significaba nada, que era débil ante el sufrimiento.

— No quiero seguir intentándolo — responde, bajando los hombros. No se sentía ansioso de volver a ver a Gai morir, no importaba que tan natural fuera o cuántas veces lo hiciera.

Era, sin embargo, la única manera en la que aprendía cosas, en las que averiguaba pequeños detalles que se repetían o cambiaban en cada reencarnación.

— ¡Pero debes! — dice Gai honestamente — No te rindas, Kakashi. Mi Rival es capaz de enfrentarse a esto.

La mano de Gai toca la suya, y Kakashi piensa en todas las veces que ha ansiado y odiado ese toque, lastimado con la idea de perderlo y verlo morir solo para luego recuperarlo y perderlo todo una vez más.

— Y cuando sepas algo, ¡dímelo! Juntos enfrentaremos este desafío, ¡Yosh!

Es una promesa tonta, algo que solo Gai diría, soñando con cosas que implican su muerte y su eterno sacrificio para salvarlo a él hasta que Kakashi tenga una manera de ser fuerte y protegerlo.

— No sé si puedo — no ha tenido mucha suerte antes, e incluso ahora no cree que pueda saber nada a menos de que mueran ambos otra vez y en ese caso Gai olvidará todo en el momento de su sacrificio.

Entonces Kakashi tendrá años para pensar en qué se equivocó. Años con muertos. Siempre rodeado de culpa hasta que la muerte llega a él e incluso eso no basta para consolarlo.

— ¡Podrás hacerlo! — Gai se anima, tomando su carga sobre su brazo nuevamente — Porque no voy a dejarte solo, ¡ni en esta ni en las otras vidas!

Kakashi odia la promesa. Escuchó muchas similares antes que jamás pudo cumplir.

Sin embargo, incluso si Gai olvida todo, sigue siendo lo suficientemente necio para no dejarlo tirado en su férrea soledad a través de los años.

— Sí.

La alegría vuelve de inmediato entre ambos, más brillante que el sol que ardía sobre su piel.

— ¡En ese caso, sellaré nuestra promesa llevando también tu carga y dando cien, _no,_ doscientas vueltas al restaurante!

Antes de que Kakashi pueda decir algo, Gai ya ha cargado con su bote de piedras y conchas y lo lleva a toda velocidad por la orilla de la playa.

A través de las vidas, Gai había sabido mantenerse fuerte, a diferencia de él.

**2**

Esta vez Gai tiene veinte años cuando se lo dice, exactamente cinco años después de la primera vez que se conocieron en esta reencarnación.

Gai baja lentamente su libro de física cuando Kakashi termina la historia, una larga y espesa explicación de ellos dos viajando a través de lo que el hombre llama espacio y tiempo.

— No puedo cambiarlo — dice despectivamente — No importa cuánto me esfuerce, no puedo cambiarlo.

Sus manos luchan en el centro de sus piernas, jugando con su propio libro de física cuántica mientras pasa las páginas distraídamente, sintiéndose ansioso por la respuesta de su eterno compañero y Rival.

Gai parpadea, enfocándose en Kakashi con los ojos muy abiertos.

Gai luce un poco diferente a lo que solía ser. Su cabello es corto y está peinado a un lado sobre su frente, además de ostentar algunas suaves arrugas en la orilla de sus ojos y en el contorno de su boca. Estudiar en la universidad de Cambridge no le había caído muy bien a su _juventud_ , pero Gai había estado obstinado en cumplir su sueño.

Y Gai siempre cumplía sus sueños.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — no hay verdadera duda en su voz, y después de tanto tiempo Kakashi ha perdido la vergüenza al respecto de todas esas cosas.

Gai nunca ha dudado de él. Él es noble en cada vida. Gai siempre hace todo bien sobre todo de alguna manera. Incluso morir para protegerlo.

— Hablo en serio — es todo lo que necesita decir para que Gai se enderece de la cama en la habitación de su residencia compartida, tomándoselo totalmente en serio como en cada ocasión.

— ¡Eso es asombroso! — y, por supuesto, Gai también festeja como en cada ocasión — ¿Estarás atrapado en una especie de agujero de gusano o un bucle temporal?

Kakashi se encoge. No cree que nada de lo que llaman ciencia tenga que ver, aunque se ha quedado tanto sin opciones que incluso lo consideró en algún momento con la misma facilidad que lo descartó.

— Gai, no sé qué hacer.

La debilidad parece algo intrincado ahora en Kakashi de una manera que duele. El paso de las muertes y la vida no lo volvió insensible, sino que lo hizo más vulnerable y delicado de lo que alguna vez fue.

— Debes encontrar los ciclos, ya sabes, las repeticiones — estar en la universidad era algo que no se había esperado nuca de Gai, pero ahora Kakashi no podría pensar en que alguna vez realmente Gai hubiera luchado con un problema de sumas en su vieja Academia de Konoha.

— Hay algunas cosas — Kakashi se relaja, recargándose nuevamente en el respaldo de la cama diminuta de Gai — Te recuerdo en el mismo momento, exactamente a los quince años. Nos encontramos en el plazo de dos meses y luego nos _abandonamos_ justo en el mismo año de vida.

En esta ocasión, Gai es demasiado listo para tratar de mentirle y Kakashi sabe que comprende su propia muerte, por lo que se estremece discretamente y se endereza en su lugar.

— A veces los nombres son iguales, a veces no. Aunque siempre lucimos de la misma manera no siempre estamos en los mismos cuerpos — Gai asiente a su explicación. Había estado atento a los minuciosos detalles — Otras cosas también permanecen: Los letreros del lugar en donde estés, el suicidio de Sakumo, la muerte de Obito y Rin, Ningame...

Gai asiente y al fondo del cuarto diminuto la pequeña tortuga chapotea en el agua como si la llamaran.

— No sé qué más puedo hacer — Kakashi finge tranquilidad, reconsiderando todas las opciones nuevamente.

A su lado Gai cierra los ojos, recargándose en la pared mientras pasa sus manos por su cabello corto y cepillado, de esa manera que parecía el apuesto estudiante estrella de fútbol y no un auténtico nerd.

— Algo debió generarlo.

Kakashi se queda quieto, esperando que Gai diga algo más antes de que su compañero solo vuelva a recargarse en las almohadas y mirar con sus profundos ojos negros los ojos desiguales de Kakashi; un gris simplista y el ojo de canica que era de alguna manera mucho más rojizo.

— ¿Qué pasó exactamente en la primera vida? Las respuestas deben estar ahí.

La calidez en el rostro de Gai contrasta con el enigma de sus palabras, chocando también con los recuerdos de la primera existencia, de alguna manera mucho más nostálgicos que el resto de sus vidas, aunque no menos trágico.

Gai sonríe con tristeza ante el cambio en su rostro. No sabe si son los años los que lo hicieron más comprensivo y notable ante las emociones de los demás, o es solo que Kakashi se ha vuelto mucho más obvio.

— Tengo miedo de nunca saberlo — Kakashi dice con calma, incluso cuando su pecho está presionado para ese punto en angustia — Tengo miedo de nunca salvarte.

— Tal vez no necesitas salvarme — Gai se repone, sonriendo con todos los dientes de esa forma exagerada, del modo en el que lo hacía cuando trataba de darle lecciones y pistas a Lee, hace más de doscientos ochenta años atrás.

— ¿Si no es eso entonces qué es?

Los hombros de Gai se aprietan suavemente. No se ve cómodo en la chaqueta del uniforme, pero Gai lo veía como un reto a cumplir como aspirante a estudiante de honor.

— Tal vez dijiste algo más.

Kakashi mira hacia un lado. Sobre la ventana pasan un grupo de pájaros escandalosos, y los sigue demasiado tiempo como para que las palabras de Gai se vuelvan fuego en su pecho.

— ¿Qué cosas pude decir que causaran _esto_?

Gai vuelve a sonreír, amplio y animado, tal vez incluso arrogante debajo de su gesto.

— Estás atrapado porque no sabes reconocerlo — puede que Gai sea más molesto como un genio, pero Kakashi lo ha sido por mucho más tiempo que él, así que no se deja provocar fácilmente.

— Si sabes algo solo dilo — Kakashi rueda una vez más sus ojos.

— Ese es el punto, Kakashi, no lo sé.

Esta vez Gai se mueve en la cama, poniéndose de pie para ver a Kakashi claramente de una forma que parecía más que acusatoria.

— No lo sé porque no me contaste la historia completa. Y no necesito ser el mejor promedio para saber que estás omitiendo cosas... para ti mismo.

Gai toma su mochila, sin detenerse a mirar a Kakashi cuando se retuerce y suelta un suave sonido de dolor.

Kakashi toma su pecho, acariciando los dolores fantasmas de siglos silenciosos de secretismo y abnegaciones causadas por la culpa.

¿Qué cosas podía entender Gai sobre la historia de su primera vida? ¿Qué cosas podrían servir si lo único no dicho fueron sus fallas y sus arrepentimientos, las equivocaciones que habían hecho sufrir a Gai y que no quería volver a cometer nunca?

Alguna vez fue lo suficientemente egoísta para ilusionarlo. Para tomar pedazos de él que no merecía, que jamás pidió.

No podía repetirlo ahora con su boca. No después de que había fallado en protegerlo tantas veces, de que lo había arrastrado a una maldición sin causa ni sentido.

El cuerpo de Kakashi se dobla sobre su costado, envuelto en el dolor del castigo infinito y la culpa que todavía picaba, de las voces y la sonrisa del hombre que prometió y lo único que obtuvo fue el derecho brutal a la muerte.

Una y otra vez, a su prematura muerte.

**3**

Siempre es tarde para hacer algo por Obito y por Rin cuando Kakashi despierta en su cama y recuerda.

Esta vez es una de esas veces, donde el tiempo parece cortarse y el suelo debajo de su cama se hunde hasta llevarlo de regreso al Infierno miserable de oscuridad.

Las memorias de seis vidas inundan su cabeza: la guerra, la muerte, el sufrimiento, la enfermedad y el dolor.

No es la sonrisa de Gai lo que viene primero, no. Su voz y su brillo siempre es lo último a través de las nubes negras, y son las últimas impresiones de sus pensamientos rancios y oscuros los que se arrastran debajo de su piel.

Kakashi llora en silencio, tratando de no pensar en la risa de Rin, de esa y todas las vidas, muriendo por su culpa, muriendo al igual que todos los demás sin poder hacer nada por ninguno de ellos.

Sus manos se aprietan en las sábanas mientras las emociones le causan convulsiones erráticas y confusas, recolectando las memorias infructuosas de todas sus vidas.

Él clama entonces, a quien tenga que clamar, una especie de compasión por su sufrimiento interminable, sabiéndose un alma vieja y herida atrapada en el cuerpo tierno de un niño de quince años que no sabrá que hacer.

Kakashi se arrastra. _No, no de nuevo._

Pero el sol sale del otro lado, en una nueva ciudad, con el destino escrito en su dedo tirando de él con un poderoso hilo del que no puede deshacerse.

_Detente, detente._

Pero los pájaros cantan afuera de su puerta y no hay nada que pueda hacer para escapar.

**4**

Es idea de Gai recrear las cosas con exactitud, tratando de averiguar en qué momento o qué exactamente fue lo que originó este ciclo doloroso de muertes y reencarnaciones.

— Tienes que ser preciso — por un momento Gai deja de moverse, levantando las manos para pasar sus dedos por su cabello negro, recortado exactamente donde lo tenía la primera vez — Cada cosa, Kakashi, cada detalle.

Los ojos de Kakashi dan una vuelta, sintiéndose tentado a abandonar su sesión de _recreación_ y volver a su perezosa lectura erótica de la que estaba profundamente agradecido de poseer en esta vida.

Sin embargo, Kakashi no podía simplemente fingir que no estaba desesperado y que no necesitaba con urgencia la ayuda de Gai.

— Lo estoy haciendo — dice Kakashi, con las manos en sus bolsillos — Es exactamente como lo dije antes.

Las manos de Gai se balancean a sus costados antes de apretarse al frente en dolorosos puños entusiastas.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — Grita — ¡Yo no diría algo tan poco juvenil como eso!

Kakashi se encoge de hombros — Fue exactamente así — su voz cae suavemente en un tono más ronco que pretende imitar la voz de Gai — "Oh, soy un perdedor, tienes razón Kakashi-sama"

Kakashi tiene que reprimir su propia risa, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla mientras disfruta del puchero de Gai y sus mejillas rojas por el claro disgusto.

— ¡No es verdad! — Gai salta — ¡No puedo creer una historia tan tonta, Kakashi! ¡Es claro que la Bestia Verde nunca diría algo como eso!

La acusación es acertada, pero la forma en la que Gai se habla en tercera persona, el recordatorio implícito de que Gai no es Gai, no el mismo hombre ni la misma piel, hace que el estómago de Kakashi se contraiga y que su sonrisa se desvanezca abruptamente.

— Quiero decir... que yo...

Kakashi corta la disculpa de Gai con una negativa suave. No hay duda en su mente de que adentro de cada nueva piel está Gai, _su_ Gai, el hombre que tanto significó en su primera vida y que fue tan obstinado para seguirlo incluso en cada muerte, pero el desconocimiento de cada Gai siempre logra herirlo.

— Está bien — Kakashi sacude sus hombros — Es cierto, no fue eso lo que pasó.

El semblante de Gai se repone, y nuevamente toma distancia para quedar a tres pasos de Kakashi, representando aquella escena tonta cuando volvieron de su misión.

— Entonces dime qué fue y lo haré, ¡no importa si tengo que ir ahora mismo y lanzarme al río!

Por supuesto, Kakashi sabe que Gai habla en serio. Hace tres días ambos habían sido sacados del parque por un guardia cuando a Gai se le ocurrió lanzarse al agua helada de una fuente a mitad de Paris.

Los ojos de Kakashi se cierran en concentración. No lo necesita realmente, por supuesto. Cada noche él recuerda su vida, la primera, y trata de meter los dedos ahí, arrastrándose tanto a esos momentos como alguna vez se arrastró al cenotafio a hablar con el recuerdo de sus compañeros.

Con un asentimiento, Kakashi finalmente enfoca su ojo sobre Gai, manteniendo el hueco de su ojo perdido detrás del parche de pirata que Gai le regaló la navidad anterior.

— Las cosas no pasaron así — Kakashi se aclara — Yo estaba leyendo, y tú te acercaste a mí sobre el árbol para preguntarme cosas estúpidas e _imposibles_.

Más de tres siglos atrás, Kakashi había sido inundado por el mismo cosquilleo al considerar las palabras que su eterno Rival dijo aquel día.

— Entonces dijiste, "¿qué quieres hacer después?"

Por alguna razón, Gai se tensa al escuchar esa línea.

Luego de tanto tiempo, Kakashi está seguro de haber visto y memorizado cada sutil cambio en las expresiones de Gai, pero ese gesto era algo que no veía desde la primera de sus vidas, y el efecto produce una sacudida no deseada en su interior.

Frente a él, Gai levanta una mano, simulando recargarse en un tronco invisible sobre su cabeza — ¿Y qué respondiste?

Su mirada parece caer sobre Kakashi, muy lentamente hasta que alcanza el borde de la máscara negra que tejió él mismo.

Es exactamente lo que pasó hace tanto tiempo, y por una fracción de segundo todo parece desvanecerse, como si el tiempo no hubiera avanzando un solo segundo y todavía estuvieran regresando de su misión, envueltos en la primavera verde de Konoha mientras se sentían fuertes e invencibles.

— Nada — el pesar en su voz es como una piedra cortando su garganta — No dije nada.

Gai se queda quieto, mucho más serio de lo que fue mientras sus ojos se estancan en la mirada mitad ausente de Kakashi hasta que las comisuras de su boca se alzan en una sonrisa renovada.

— ¿Y qué dije? — su esperanza contrasta con él, y Kakashi maldice que sea exactamente la misma.

— ¿Cómo sabes que dijiste algo más? Tal vez solo te quedaste callado.

La trampa ácida de Kakashi por pelear pasa desapercibida, y en cambio Gai baja la mano y sus brazos caen sueltos sobre su ropa abrigadora, acariciando el borde de su bufanda con inusual nerviosismo.

— Porque sé que no me hubiera rendido.

Kakashi sonríe.

— ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú, entonces?

A Gai no parece importarle su tono grosero, todo lo que parece escuchar es la oportunidad de hacerlo otra vez.

— Habría preguntado de nuevo — sus labios se aprietan nerviosos en una línea — Y si no, hubiera buscando una manera en la que sucediera... en la que me dijeras... qué o _cuándo_ , lo querías hacer.

El estómago de Kakashi cae y sus manos se cierran en el aire tenso que se genera rápidamente entre los dos.

Quiere correr y alejarse, huir tanto como escapó entonces. Hace tanto tiempo había sido algo tan horrible como lo sería en esta vida también. Aprovecharse así de todo, luego de tanto sufrimiento...

— Y no me hubiera importado tu respuesta — Gai deslumbra — Lo hubiera seguido intentando incluso si tú no...

Kakashi aparta la mirada al suelo. Había estado evitando esa clase de cosas a través de todas sus vidas con un esfuerzo impecable al mantener límites entre los dos.

Dejar que Gai pasara esos límites, dejar que esos sentimientos de alguna manera volvieran y los lastimaran tanto como los hirieron la primera vez era algo demasiado arriesgado.

— En realidad me golpeaste en la cara — el cambio en el tono de Kakashi delata su broma lo suficiente para que Gai comprenda su incomodidad.

Los labios de Gai vuelven a fruncirse en derrota y dolor, reponiéndose lentamente en una sonrisa amable — Tampoco creo que te hubiera golpeado. ¡Yo no haría nada para lastimarte, ni en esta ni en ninguna vida!

 _Excepto morir._ Kakashi casi dice, pero se muerde el labio inferior para retener sus palabras.

— Bueno — dice en cambio — ¿Entonces qué hubieras hecho?

Las cejas de Gai se levantan sobre su frente, deslizándose debajo de su flequillo encantador antes de que su gesto se vuelva duro — ¡Te hubiera abrazado!

Kakashi todavía es bajo para entonces, y Gai ha dado ese estirón repentino que siempre viene junto a su cumpleaños número diecisiete, así que cuando los brazos rápidos de Gai lo rodean Kakashi recarga su mejilla contra el pecho cálido y firme de Gai.

Ambos se quedan así un momento, envueltos en un silencio que engañosamente cubre demasiadas cosas.

Es, sin embargo, aquel escenario de su pasado brumoso lo único en lo que Kakashi puede pensar o creer.

 _"¿Y en la otra vida?"_ Había dicho Gai, sobre aquel árbol _"Cuando esta termine y finalmente hayas pagado todo lo que crees que debes, ¿qué quieres hacer?"_

Y Kakashi piensa, que algunas preguntas no tienen respuesta.

**5**

Hay algo mágico en volver a encontrarte con la persona que amas después de que lo último que viste fue su muerte.

Es una sensación suave. El tiempo se detiene y todo entre ambos desaparece hasta que lo único que queda son los momentos que estuvieron juntos, como si no hubieran existido los años que estuvieron separados ni las lágrimas o la soledad.

Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, resulta realmente difícil amar de esa manera; por pedazos. Espontáneamente. Recuperándolo y perdiéndolo. Ansiando su reencuentro y esperando su muerte. Haciéndose amigos y hablarle sobre esta y todas las vidas solo para perderlo todo y volver a empezar.

No tiene sentido su esfuerzo. Gai no lo sabe. Gai no lo _sabría_. Él abrirá los ojos en un nuevo mundo sin saber nada. Sin _sentir_ nada, por el pasado, o por él.

Pero Kakashi ha vivido muchas vidas hasta ahora y ha sufrido mucho en cada una de esas vidas. De alguna manera, incluso si cada reencarnación está llena de muerte, o tal vez en realidad precisamente por eso, Kakashi todavía se siente aliviado cuando lo mira de nuevo, haciéndolo sentir que había valido la pena vivir... o morir.

— Entonces — dice Gai un día de verano en aquella nueva vida, cuando el sol se esconde en el atardecer y la imagen del Obelisco brilla bajo el cielo un poco gris de Buenos Aires —. Me estás diciendo que recuerdas cada detalle de la cara de una niña que conociste hace más de cuatrocientos años, ¿pero no recuerdas cómo era tu propio departamento?

— Es en serio — dice Kakashi, con los ojos brillantes mirando el firmamento tranquilo.

Los dos están solos en el pequeño parche de pasto en el parque, pero no realmente ajenos al resto de la gente o al tiempo que sigue transcurriendo como agua a su alrededor.

— No lo creo — Gai mira la línea del sol desapareciendo y luego mira a Kakashi.

A pesar de las pequeñas diferencias que pudiera haber en esta vida, Gai parece idéntico a cada una de las veces, con el fleco perfectamente recortado y las líneas suaves de venas en el cuello, ahora rodeado por una corbata fruncida en su bolsillo.

— Lo único que recuerdo es que nunca pasaba mucho tiempo ahí — dice Kakashi y hace una señal con su mano, pensando vagamente en su viejo departamento en Konoha sin tanto anhelo — Estaba en misiones... o estaba en tu departamento.

Hay una risa floja con esas palabras, mucho más áspera y melancólica de lo que Kakashi realmente espera, pero sirve para obtener un gruñido amistoso de Gai.

— No suena muy diferente a esta vida — dice Gai con gracia, mirando a Kakashi con el rostro ladeado sobre las puntas de pasto seco.

Kakashi admira unos momentos su sonrisa, deteniéndose casi torpemente en el borde de su boca, en esas pequeñas líneas de edad que delataban sus sonrisas exageradas y su alegría, pero también el doloroso hecho de que Gai no es un niño hace mucho. No lo ha sido en más de cuatro siglos.

— No lo es — sus hombros se aprietan y vuelve su vista al cielo para evitar pensar en el rostro masculino y maduro de Gai, brillando con su piel oscura en lo que debería ser la plenitud de su vida y no el recordatorio de lo cerca que estaba otra vez de su muerte.

— ¿Qué recuerdas de mi departamento? — la pregunta de Gai lo hace suspirar y dejar de pensar en las maneras en las que lo había perdido, concentrándose en el lejano pasado a sus espaldas.

A pesar de que no ha estado en Konoha en años, décadas e incluso siglos, todavía puede cerrar los ojos y escuchar el suave sonido de los pájaros y el ruido delicado de los pies de Gai contra las viejas tablas de madera de su habitación.

— Recuerdo que era cálido en invierno — dice Kakashi, sin apartar la mirada de las pocas nubes sobre la ciudad.

Durante los últimos años, si no es que vidas, Kakashi ha estado pensando en ese momento, en el día en el que hablaron de su último desafío antes de la guerra y se prometieron el último par de cosas.

— Era pequeño, pero siempre sentí que los dos encajábamos muy bien... nunca faltó o sobró espacio.

Gai sonríe tristemente ante sus palabras y deja caer sus manos contra el piso. 

— Lo extrañas — dice — Todavía lo extrañas. Al _auténtico._

Kakashi siente su pecho haciéndose pesado, incluso cuando una parte de él quiere asentir y llorar las lágrimas que no ha llorado desde hace un tiempo por la primera muerte de Gai.

Sin embargo, simplemente vuelve a subir los hombros mientras sigue el paso de las nubes — No mucho — responde — O no todo el tiempo.

Gai tararea ante su respuesta, jugando con el borde de su corbata mientras parece querer decir más cosas, cosas que Kakashi puede adivinar incluso si Gai no las diría en voz alta:

_Lo extrañas. Incluso cuando yo estoy aquí._

— Es solo que fue la primera vez que te vi, eso no quiere decir que ahora mismo no me importes.

A pesar de su explicación apresurada, el gesto de Gai sigue firme, perdido en una seriedad que Kakashi ve pocas veces y que lo hace volver a su pregunta: _¿cuántos años tiene ahora? ¿Veinte? ¿Veintisiete?_

— Lo entiendo — Gai sonríe — Para ti debió ser importante la primera vez.

El gesto se Kakashi solo se encoge más. Está siendo injusto con Gai, lo sabe, porque el alma de su mejor amigo sigue en el mismo lugar adentro de cada reencarnación. Sin embargo, como suele ser desde que comenzó a seguir los ciclos, es imposible para Kakashi no sentir que perdió algo demasiado valioso que lo desconecta completamente con cada nueva vida de Gai.

— Lo siento — dice. Y ahora también es más fácil repetir esa palabra desde la vez que no pudo decirla.

— Está bien — el brillo de la sonrisa de Gai vuelve, tan inmortal como los ciclos de sus vidas — Si pudiera recordar todas las vidas del modo en el que lo haces, sé que no te sentirías tan solo... y así tal vez podría hacerte _sentir_ que sigo siendo el mismo... incluso ahora, en esta vida, en este momento. Y a cambio de que pudieras pensar en mi como todavía piensas en _él_... — Gai se interrumpe brevemente, cerrando los ojos — Lo daría todo.

— Gai... — la voz de Kakashi es apenas un hilo, y es consciente de que no ha escuchado ese sonido en algún tiempo. El sonido interno de nueva culpa y un nuevo tipo de dolor — Yo no quise decir eso. No es como si no supiera que son el mismo, no es como si tuviera que quererte menos por...

— Pero lo haces — los ojos de Gai vuelven a abrirse y lo miran — Me resientes por no recordar. Me odias por olvidarte y por seguir muriendo.

— Eso no es cierto — Kakashi se endereza, extendiendo su mano para tocar a Gai antes de que su compañero tome bruscamente distancia y se aleje — En cada vida yo sufro tu muerte. Y deberías ser tú el que me odie a mí por no poder salvarte en cada una.

— Ese es el punto — finalmente Gai deja que Kakashi deje su mano en su brazo, pero cuando lo hace casi está seguro de percibir bajo su palma el dolor y la desesperación — Tú vives cada vida intentando librarte de esto, intentando averiguar qué es lo que pasa cada vez que mueres mientras sigues recordando mundos que ya no existen — dice Gai, suspirando — Pero yo no. Yo ni siquiera tengo eso. Yo solo tengo esta vida, Kakashi. Yo solo puedo _vivir_ esta vida.

Kakashi siente que un viejo dolor en su interior se perfora hasta hacerse un hueco terrible. La verdad y la culpa corroyendo a partes iguales cuando finalmente parece consciente; Gai no puede recordar, nunca lo hará, y él no ha puede hacer más que vivir cada una de sus vidas por separado. Sin promesas. Sin pasado. Perdiendo absolutamente todo de una forma mucho más radical y sin duda más dolorosa que el propio Kakashi.

— Gai, nunca fue mi intención herirte — las viejas disculpas saben a tierra en su boca — Yo no... yo solo...

Gai le da una negativa para cortar su vergonzoso balbuceo — Está bien — repite — Aunque debes saber que es por eso que trato de vivir mi vida al máximo, Kakashi, porque cuando muero, todo se termina para mí.

Kakashi mueve su mano en una caricia, sin tener realmente palabras que sirvan de consuelo.

— Así que... — los ojos de Gai lo miran cuando vuelve a hablar — Si quieres hacer algo, _cambiar_ algo, deberías hacerlo mientras todavía sigas con vida... — señala mientras baja la voz — O mientras yo siga con vida.

Por la forma en la que Gai lo dice, Kakashi entiende que Gai sabe de su propia muerte. Que Gai siempre ha sabido de su propia muerte.

Las lágrimas son involuntarias está vez, y no lucha cuando los brazos de Gai lo rodean a pesar de que puede sentir las miradas de algunas personas sobre ellos.

 _Es del mismo modo_ , piensa, recordando inevitablemente su primera vida, cuando Gai estaba furioso y lo acorraló, exigiéndole cariño, exigiéndole amarlo mientras tuviera oportunidad.

_"Prométeme que un día te permitirás amar. Promete que no te castigaras por siempre. Y asegúrate de que sea antes de que muera."_

Y Kakashi asintió aquella vez, prometió más cosas que incluso entonces no creía posibles.

Ahora Kakashi reflexiona su petición, el hecho de que había estado dejando pasar sus vidas como alguna vez dejó pasar las estaciones en Konoha, concentrándose siempre en los muertos.

Kakashi aprieta más a Gai, sabiendo que pronto morirá y que será el turno de esta vida para que Gai decida su sacrificio.

Pero en ese momento Gai todavía está vivo, cálido, sosteniéndolo de una manera que parecía que si lo hacía con la suficiente esperanza nunca se perderían en el uno al otro. Y nunca ninguno tendría que morir otra vez.

Todas las reflexiones vuelven a su cabeza entonces.

_Tal vez no necesitas salvarme. Simplemente permítete amar y ser sincero. Hazlo antes de que muera._

Y Kakashi considera esas palabras.

Piensa en ellas, por el resto de esa vida.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo este capítulo es dentro de la misma vida

Si hubiera sabido lo que sabe ahora, la primera vez, hace tanto tiempo… probablemente las cosas serían muy distintas.

Sin embargo, posiblemente nadie realmente puede saber su destino, o sus múltiples destinos, o el mismo destino plasmado repetidas veces, por alguna razón.

Si la razón tiene o no un propósito, no está seguro.

Él espera que lo tenga, si es sincero. Él todavía espera que haya valido la pena todas esas veces. Nacer, morir, renacer, volver a morir, sufrir un funeral y luego volver a festejar un nacimiento.

Cada cosa pasó. Cada palabra que dijo tuvo sentido alguna vez después de todo. Un peso. Un significado. Una consecuencia.

Kakashi fue muchas palabras algún día, y esas palabras lo arrastraron. Una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez…

En realidad, lo único cierto es que nadie puede entender el grado de sus sentimientos, de sus palabras, de su dolor, su felicidad…, o de su ruina.

— Entonces… — Gai silba, de pie en el borde de la montaña, con la vista perdida en el pequeño hilo de la muralla China que parecía incluso delgado y pequeño desde su posición — ¿Lo que dices es cierto?

Un frío choca contra su costado, golpeando su cabello negro inusualmente largo que se aplasta contra su rostro, sobre sus hombros, en la línea de su mandíbula que es delgada todavía para su edad. Incluso antes de la primera muerte, Kakashi siempre amó esta etapa de él, con sus ojos brillantes demasiado grandes para el resto de su rostro. Acogedores.

— Lo es — los ojos de Kakashi se entrecierran, buscando encontrar las palabras para continuar su relato — Es ahí cuando todo comenzó.

Gai se queda unos momentos en silencio, parpadeando hacia el paisaje antes de que su boca se mueva en una sonrisa chueca, extrañada antes de convertirse en algo alegre y burbujeante, lleno de confianza ciega y una seguridad absurda que solo podría ofrecer a Kakashi en todo el mundo.

— ¡Has venido desde muy lejos! — la premisa es quizá inadecuada, pero no equívoca, y hace que el paisaje solo se parezca más a Konoha de lo que ya lo era.

— Lo hice — susurra Kakashi.

Gai permanece sereno. Es la primera vez que Kakashi le cuenta la verdad, la primera vez que Gai escucha de su propia muerte, y lo hace preguntarse qué tan buena idea es darle ese conocimiento a cualquier persona.

Pero Gai es fuerte. Y Gai se repone casi al instante de haber oído sobre su fallecimiento y su sacrificio como si realmente no fuera nada grave y hubiera valido la pena. Su rostro no ha cambiado a pesar de los siglos, y supone que tampoco lo ha hecho su espíritu a pesar de haber sido arrancado tantas veces de la piel.

— Entonces... — Gai murmura — Mi vida solo dura treinta y un años.

Su rostro vacila, como nunca antes. Sus manos se aprietan y se cierran varias veces, sosteniendo distraídamente las hojas del árbol, el borde del tronco que se hunde debajo de sus dedos.

La noticia es, como mucho, posiblemente más una maldición que algo benéfico. Se enseña como un castigo y no algo bueno. Pero espera que ahora pueda servir para ambos, espera que eso tenga sentido, o signifique algo para esta y todas las vidas.

Gai, el anterior, lo había sugerido, muy, muy bajo. Respuestas, suplicó incluso en el último suspiro de vida a algo que carecía de respuestas.

La muerte fue, en todo caso, lo más cercano a una de ellas.

— Tenemos quince años juntos desde ahora — las afirmación es una tragedia, pero en la voz de Gai se escucha como si esos miserables quince años fueran una recompensa de algún tipo — ¡Tenemos quince años para descifrar lo que pasa, Rival!

El gran enigma de averiguar qué sucede, de detenerlo. De encontrar paz. Kakashi asiente ante eso incluso cuando no quiere hacerlo.

— Sí — traga — Solo quince años.

La sonrisa de Gai vuelve, sumergiéndose después bajo el frunce de sus cejas espesas doblando su lozana y juvenil frente, con su piel lisa y tersa otra vez.

— Bien, entonces averigüémoslo, ¡tenemos que saber cómo parar estas reencarnaciones!

A veces se olvida de lo fácil que es Gai para creer en algo, de lo mucho que se emociona y se esfuerza, de su tendencia al sacrificio y su amor por todo lo demás, incluso cuando puede ver en su gesto la ligera sorpresa y la sombra del miedo.

— Sí — Kakashi vuelve a asentir.

Le ha dicho todo lo que él mismo sabe. Cada palabra, cada promesa de la primera existencia. Se pregunta si Gai puede adivinar qué se necesita para terminar los ciclos de vida, si comprende qué es lo que se tiene que hacer.

_Cumplir con cada una._

_Llevar a cabo cada palabra que dije._

Pero presiona sus labios en una línea y deja que Gai imagine. Que piense por ahora, a la deriva, probablemente solo en su propia y fatídica muerte.

— Gai... — Kakashi llama entre el eco espeso de su larga historia juntos — Esta vez voy a hacerlo bien.

Gai se gira para mirar a Kakashi, pero no parece envenenado por el fracaso como él lo está — Sí. 

Kakashi niega levemente.

— Esta vez todo será diferente…

— Lo sé — Gai ya está guiñando. Si en ese momento piensa con tragedia en todas sus muertes, Kakashi no tiene modo de saberlo — Nunca podría dudar de ti, Rival.

A pesar de su sonrisa, su voz se tambalea suavemente. Sus dedos rascan la corteza, sus ojos alcanzando el horizonte otra vez, del otro lado de las nubes.

— Te ayudaré a saberlo antes de que muera nuevamente.

Es una promesa. Una promesa que ha sido repetida por los siglos, significando muchas más cosas en cada ocasión. 

— Bien... — Kakashi suspira — Gracias.

La palabra es recompensada por una sonrisa radiante, encantadora. Kakashi no cree que pueda haber algo más hermoso que admirar a su alrededor.

— Está bien — Gai engancha una mano a su hombro — Después de todo, ¡eres el hombre de mi destino!

Incluso ahora, después de tanto, Gai sigue siendo algo que no puede quedarse todo el tiempo.

Pero siempre permanece a su lado.

**_______________**

**PARTE IV**

**________________**

**1**

Kakashi decide, casi tan rápido como cualquier cosa, qué es lo que quiere hacer en esta vida.

No hay tumbas que visitar ahora, nunca las hubo, y si acaso existieron no tuvo noción real de ellas luego de morir y renacer.

Pero hay recuerdos juntos en este mundo. Recuerdos de otras vidas, cosas que quedaron pendientes; citas, promesas, lugares, paisajes, sueños, recuerdos.

Kakashi nunca tuvo mucho tiempo con Gai antes de que todo se acabara y se convirtiera en un cadáver adentro de una tumba. Los dedos arriba del relieve de "Maito Gai" tallado en una lápida por demasiado tiempo para pensar en algo más, para considerar relajarse y disfrutar el tiempo que tuvieron o tendrían juntos.

Kakashi solía visitar cada nueva tumba de Gai tanto como visitó la de Rin y Obito en Konoha. Lloró, rogó, maldijo. Sufrió lentamente, odiando lo injusto que había sido el ser arrancado prematuramente cada vez, como si Gai no tuviera permitido vivir más que los pocos años que se le habían concedido en cada existencia.

Así que Kakashi decide esta vez no estar con los muertos, y en cambio, toma esta aventura de recuerdos y vidas perdidas con Gai como su primer y último viaje antes de cumplir las promesas y que todo finalmente se termine.

— No podemos ir a Konoha — Kakashi murmura, cargando su pequeña maleta cuando Gai sale de casa y cierra la puerta lentamente — Pero todos los demás lugares están aquí.

Debajo de su dedo los caminos que ha trazado con rojo se dispersan en el mapa por todo el mundo. Sitios, ciudades. Una oportunidad de poder mostrarle a Gai todos los lugares donde estuvieron juntos en otras existencias. Para él, es viaje de reencuentros, probablemente incluso de despedidas para las veces que no tuvo oportunidad de decir adiós.

— ¡Ya quiero ver todos esos lugares! — Gai salta de emoción.

La mochila que lleva es aún más pequeña que la que Kakashi ha empacado, lo que lo hace sentir como en una de esas misiones ninjas en la aldea de la hoja, cuando salían solo con una bolsa de armas a cuestas sin saber si volverían.

En esta vida, sin embargo, ha sido bendecido con la herencia de Sakumo. No necesitan nada más que a ellos mismos. E incluso Kakashi cree que no quiere nada más.

— Bien... entonces... deberíamos comenzar por aquí...

Los ojos de Gai se lanzan sobre el mapa. Sabe que no entiende dónde es, y sabe que no puede relacionarlo demasiado con la historia que Kakashi contó pero de todos modos sus ojos se llenan de emoción.

— ¡Bien! ¡Iré a donde tú digas! — Gai salta de nuevo sobre sus pies, con el cuerpo inusualmente delgado y pequeño que lo hace parecer más joven de lo que siempre ha sido. Lo hace fantasear con la imagen siempre querida de Gai creciendo lentamente frente a él. 

Su sonrisa vacila en su rostro. Año tras año, siglo tras siglo, ha visto todos esos cambios en Gai. De adolescente a un joven adulto. Nunca un anciano, nunca el niño que Kakashi conoció la primera vez frente a la Academia ninja.

Gai luchó y protegió a otros, y a cambio de su nobleza, murió joven y cruelmente. Pero Gai fue el tipo de hombre lo suficientemente amoroso y bondadoso que incluso entonces siempre agradeció y trató de ayudar a Kakashi para que disfrutara la vida. Fue terco. Tanto que nunca lo abandonó. 

— Entonces es hora de irnos...

Por última vez.

Y por primera vez con los vivos, y no con los muertos.

Las cejas de Gai bailan en su frente y se mueve al lado de Kakashi, trotando mientras parece demasiado ansioso por correr en una nueva competencia hacia cualquier lugar que estuviera delate de los dos.

— ¡Resolveremos esto, Rival!

Gai da una vuelta completa. Y Kakashi sabe que ese es _su_ Gai. El de cada vez. El que ha visto y tenido y perdido. El que lo ha protegido. El que conocía y respetaba y quería.

— Sí, averigüemos qué pasa — medio sonríe. Medio miente. Medio solo desea vivir desesperadamente todo al mismo tiempo.

Después de siglos, estaba cansado de esperar. Es un alma vieja ahora, que ha desperdiciado tantas vidas siendo un cobarde, perdiendo el tiempo. Odiando lentamente. Amando de forma breve. Quería hacer y cumplir todas las cosas que por tanto tiempo se negó y no hizo.

— Andando, Gai — dice Kakashi.

Parece una línea casi olvidada.

— ¡Sí! — Gai se infla, sonriendo. Parece confiado de saber que logrará resolver o entender algo de lo que pasa, incluso cuando Kakashi lo ha resulto todo, incluso cuando ahora solo quiere esta última vida, este último viaje con él.

— ¡Vamos, Rival!

**2**

El primer lugar es en América, en los puertos de la playa que pintan agradablemente hacia el mar Caribe y hacen que el sol bañe sus pieles con el calor agradable de un sol de mediodía.

Kakashi visita las playas que conocía. Arrastra a Gai, y los dos compiten torpemente en un desafío de levantar conchas de mar y juntar corales que se llevan las olas casi tan rápido como aparecen, haciéndolos seguir la marea tranquila antes de detenerse bajo la sombra débil de unas palmas.

— Entonces, mi querido Rival — Gai silba, encogiéndose en su sitio — ¿Eras un guerrero en esa primera vida?

Kakashi se ríe con sus palabras, un poco frío y sin humor. 

— Lo era — dice — Los dos lo éramos.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo éramos!

Los pies bailan en la arena, haciendo formas que luego se borran por el agua turquesa que rompe sobre sus pies. Gai lo mira a los ojos. Se siente como si fuera el mismo chico de antes, mucho más antes, y después, y ahora, y siempre.

— Alguna vez tú mismo protegiste la aldea de la hoja, y al mundo entero — Kakashi tararea. Todavía se siete reciente la forma en la que peleaban. Gai fue el tipo de hombre que luchaba por el bien, que Kakashi nunca aprobó del todo. Un héroe. Y los héroes nunca vivieron mucho tiempo.

Ahora, sin embargo, casi le parece endeble cuando se endereza delante de él.

— ¡Es increíble pensar que luchábamos con la fuerza de nuestra bella juventud! — Gai se inclina hacia el frente, sonriendo debajo del sol y salpicando el agua con su giro.

— Sí — dice — Eras bueno en eso, siempre lo fuiste — a pesar de sus palabras su voz es demasiado tensa — Todas tus vidas siempre tuvieron un valor, pero a algunos tal vez no se nos debería permitir renacer.

Ocultar la decepción no sirve de nada ahora que Gai sabe la verdad.

— Fracasé… quise hacerlo diferente, quise que todo cambiara y…

 _Y seguiste muriendo_ , no dice.

_Por mí._

Un recordatorio de lo egoísta que ha sido. De la codicia que ha tenido sobre su vida. De su incapacidad a estar solo a pesar de haber buscado la soledad.

La mirada de Gai se vuelve blanda. Por un momento, parece estar seguro de todo, conocerlo todo, mirando al interior de Kakashi.

— Estoy seguro de que tu vida tiene un sentido, Kakashi. Todas —Gai dice — Mucha gente se salvó en Konoha por ti. Y en esta y todas las vidas… me has protegido.

Gai deja escapar una risa amable y sincera, como si Kakashi no hubiera visto una fila de tumbas dedicadas a él.

— Moriste.

_Sin una justificación real. Sin significados._

Kakashi se arruga. El dolor viejo lo asalta con cada memoria. La imagen de verlo desvanecerse una y otra vez. Apareciendo, desapareciendo, existiendo como una ola que luego vuelve su forma al mar.

No sabe cómo Gai puede perdonarlo después de saber la verdad absoluta de todas las cosas, pero de alguna manera lo hace, y su sonrisa se siente como algo que puede tomar finalmente después de culparse de ello por siglos.

— Pero volví — murmura Gai — Volví.

**3**

En alguna vida, Kakashi se había negado a hacer ese cansado viaje a través de todo lo largo de Argentina, pero en esta vida solo insiste en hacerlo, cargando con ambos cuando se detiene en la capital y observa el movimiento general de las calles desde la ventana.

— ¿Cómo fue que morí esa segunda vez? — Gai habla, descansando su pequeña taza de té en la mesa — ¿Qué fue lo último que dije?

Kakashi puede sentir la mirada de Gai en su nuca mientras las palabras hacen un breve eco en su memoria, brillando sobre los escenarios oscuros.

— ¿Fue algo genial, como la primera vez?

No es una historia fácil de contar, y Kakashi cree que no es una historia fácil de escuchar. Sin embargo, a Gai no parece importarle el detalle de la sangre, de la bala o del su muerte.

Puede que Gai siempre haya sido fuerte y valiente, pero luego de tatos años quizá Kakashi también lo es.

— Dijiste que sobrevivirías... — lo que fue una mentira. La segunda vida de Gai fue confusa y apresurada. Un mocoso que nunca creció y luego se lanzó delante de un ataque mortal para salvar su vida.

Gai deja escapar un suave sonido, sus manos vacilan sobre su taza de té hasta que hace un ligero ruido sordo y su mirada cae brevemente.

— Perdón por eso... — dice, con la voz ligeramente quebrada — No lo hice.

Kakashi frunce el ceño.

Gai no tenía la culpa de su muerte. ¿Y qué podría cambiar de todos modos con pedir perdón después de tanto tiempo?

— Está bien.

En ese momento, se siente imposible decir algo más. Pedir más cosas, o incluso exigir otras.

— Después de todo, estaba en tu destino — agrega Kakashi después de un momento, recibiendo una mueca de Gai.

— Incluso si eso parece, estoy seguro de que es lo que elegí — Gai grita — Porque es lo que incluso ahora yo haría. ¡Morir por ti!

Gai lo mira a los ojos. Kakashi sabe que puede ser verdad, o que es verdad. Probablemente el destino no significaba nada para alguien que seguiría haciendo las mismas cosas por las mismas razones. Era eso lo que se llamaba sacrificio.

— La muerte… — Kakashi muerde sus labios un momento, mirando nuevamente sobre la ventana donde el sol se refleja en la calle — No es algo por lo que deberías parecer tan entusiasta.

La garganta de Gai tiembla un poco. Esta vez, Kakashi parece más sincero sobre ese fenómeno, tomando a Gai en un golpe de duda.

— ¿Morir duele?

Kakashi cierra los ojos.

— A veces.

Gai mira sobre él, sus ojos oscuros se encuentran con el rostro de alguien que ha experimentado el morir. Verdaderamente. Algo extraordinario, o algo espeluznante y terrible.

— ¿Cómo se siente? — Gai pregunta.

A pesar de sí mismo, Kakashi sonríe — Se siente frío... y oscuro.

La última vez que Kakashi murió fue de forma lenta y despiadada. Una edad avanzada, existió entre algún espacio de tiempo que no puede recordar, incluso con todas las demás cosas que todavía parecían vívidas en su memoria.

— Te destroza… te quita todo…

La mano de Kakashi se tambalea sobre el alfeizar, donde la línea de un sol frío corre como un río de sangre seca.

Gai se queda en silencio, sin replicar, pero tampoco parece desear creer esa descripción. Posiblemente no por él, sino tal vez porque siempre había deseado que todos los que amaba tuvieran alivio.

Algunos consideraban la muerte como el descanso eterno. Sabiduría absoluta. La nada. Paz.

— Y cuando vuelves a nacer... ¿recuperas todo eso?

Es intrigante, escuchar a Gai, vivo, preocupado por las cosas que no le conciernen todavía, por la experiencia que ha atravesado tanto como él que de alguna manera no recuerda.

— No siempre es así — Kakashi se encoge, apretando sus manos con más fuerza — Incluso cuando renacemos… perdemos partes de nosotros. Yo pierdo partes de mí mismo cada vez que te vas de mí. Cada vez que todos se van.

Hay un dolor brumoso al considerar eso. En haber anhelado todas las versiones pasadas de Rin, Obito, Gai, su padre, e incluso de sí mismo.

— Me querían — sus hombros se hunden — Y yo los quería.

No hay más que algo parecido a la resignación ahora. Dolió, pero incluso se sabe que el mayor dolor no dura siempre. Ni la vida, ni la felicidad, ni la tristeza. Especialmente cuando en algún momento volvía a tener esos ojos sobre él, cálidos y abrumadores, mirándolo como si tuviera algún significado el morir y el vivir.

— Todo está bien… — rápidamente Gai se mueve, abrazándolo con fuerza —. Estoy aquí.

— Lo sé — descansa. Sus ojos se cierran sin poder evitarlo en cariño y tranquilidad.

Pero incluso eso no dura mucho.

**4**

Kakashi se detiene cuando Gai lo hace, recargándose debajo de la misma sombra después de haber recorrido toda la extensión de campo debajo de la montaña, lo que les ha llevado todo el día.

Ambos se quedan de pie. Los paisajes profundos del oeste del país siempre fueron agradables a la vista y toma unos segundos para medir a Gai frente a él.

Gai, que parece respirar con algo de trabajo a pesar de que han corrido muy poco y apenas ha alcanzado los veinticuatro años. Kakashi piensa que se debe a los años que pasaron en Sudamérica y deja que sus hombros se relajen, contemplando el perfil de la piel caramelo, del cabello negro nuevamente recortado a su altura habitual y de sus hombros que finalmente parecen anchos después de que había lucido hasta hace poco como un adolecente.

— Después... — Gai jadea suavemente luego de un minuto completo — ¿Qué es lo que hiciste cada vez?

Kakashi se queda quieto, sin responder incluso cuando siente la mano de Gai tocando su hombro.

— Vives cuarenta años más después de mi muerte, ¿qué haces en ese tiempo? — su mirada se detiene en él, y Kakashi casi desea no responder esa duda.

Cierra los ojos sobre el tamiz de sombras, fingiendo que considera las cosas, reagrupando y desordenando las vidas y los recuerdos con desagrado. Sin embargo, ahora piensa que no hay nada que no le diría a Gai.

El silencio fue su error, por siglos. Siempre calló las cosas importantes y probablemente ahora no existía algo que no le diría. Todo, todo lo que pidiera, se lo diría.

— No mucho — murmura finalmente, volviendo su atención a las montañas — Quedarme en mis pensamientos, tratando de pensar qué haré la siguiente vez… o si habrá siguiente vez.

La ambigüedad siempre fue lo más terrible. El no saber si volvería esta vez. El no saber si realmente había sido su última oportunidad y no había vuelto a cambiar nada, sin decidir aprovechar algo de eso.

— ¿Es todo lo que haces? ¿Piensas en la siguiente muerte incluso antes de que mueras? — Es una pregunta, pero su voz parece bailar en la acusación y el regaño.

Los recuerdos de los cuarenta años que siguen a la muerte de Gai siempre son borrosos, menos importantes. Leer, dormir, llorar. Nunca consiguió amigos y después de sus reencarnaciones se alejó de los mortales. Amigos que jamás volvería a encontrar cuando se trasladara a otra parte del espacio y del tiempo.

— No hay muchas cosas que pueda hacer… — dice, girando suavemente para sonreírle mientras la mano de Gai sigue sosteniendo su hombro— No sin ti. 

Gai parece alegre por sus palabras, como si estuviera a punto de llorar escandalosamente, pero termina por fruncir el ceño y lentamente aleja su mano de su rival.

— ¿Por qué nunca te casaste?

Kakashi mira a otro lado, dejando que el aire frío se lleve la tibieza de los dedos de Gai de su piel. Parpadea lentamente, sintiendo un nudo ahorcando su garganta, debajo de su piel.

— No tenía caso.

No fue indiferente a las miradas de las personas, a los roces que ha tenido con hombres y mujeres después de la muerte de Gai. Un trago de algo agrio, la sonrisa coqueta de alguien fugaz que parece más una tortura que una especie de alivio. Labios sobre su frente. La máscara siempre puesta mientras una sombra de algo se arrodillaba delante de él.

_No besos._

_No para nadie más._

Si alguna vez realmente anheló algo diferente a Gai, ni siquiera lo recuerda ahora.

— Pero, podías haberlo hecho — Gai sonríe — Quedarte con alguien más que te ayude, que te cuide, tener hijos, olvidarte de todo, tal vez así…

Kakashi no lo deja terminar, alejándose bruscamente del tronco y dando algunos pasos a su alrededor que hunden las líneas de pasto alto debajo de sus botas.

— No — suelta, con las manos temblando — No quiero nada de eso — olvidarlo, olvidar todo. Fingir que no han pasado tantos años juntos — No soy nada sin ti.

Gai sonríe.

— Gracias… — murmura — Yo tampoco sería nada sin ti.

Y antes de que Kakashi pueda responder, Gai se inclina a un lado para vomitar.

**5**

_Oh._

Por un momento, reconoce la escena, excepto que de alguna manera todavía no es la misma. Gai está vivo cuando llegan al hospital, y sigue vivo mientras pasan las enfermeras y los médicos, mientras Gai permanece en la cama y esta vez no hay una manta sobre su cabeza y Kakashi no está culpándose de nuevo.

— Es solo un breve malestar — Gai medio grita, recuperando el aliento — Estaré bien.

La simple línea es suficiente para causarle malestar. ¿Cuántas veces no ha escuchado eso? Los suficientes para que no lo crea, si era sincero.

— Tal vez fue suficiente carrera en caballo, Kakashi — Gai se ríe, con la voz ronca sobre el respirador.

— Supongo — responde Kakashi débilmente.

— ¡Mañana podremos seguir!

Gai siempre ha tenido esa habilidad de engañarse, y probablemente a veces parece lo suficientemente bueno para engañar a otros.

Aunque no hoy.

Y ciertamente no a él.

— De acuerdo, Gai, solo… no te esfuerces demasiado.

Gai sonríe y levanta un pulgar. La calma de Kakashi se extingue con ese gesto y el segundero del reloj tronando y consumiéndose en la pared lo hacen desear doblarse y renunciar prematuramente a la esperanza.

Gai parece tranquilo, a diferencia de él, sus ojos miran todavía asombrados el paisaje exterior, sobre el horizonte, donde los propios ojos de Kakashi miran, contemplando el globo de nubes blancas en remolinos sobre aquel cielo que alguna vez conoció tanto.

— Todavía tenemos tiempo, Rival — dice Gai, adivinando como siempre sus preocupaciones — Todavía no puedo morir, ¿cierto?

Kakashi asiente torpemente. Nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a una muerte de ese tipo; una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Tal vez nunca supo exactamente lo que era la justicia, pero está seguro de que esto no lo es.

— Resolveremos qué sucede, seguiremos juntos… ¡lo prometo!

El violeta del atardecer se vuelve de un rojo intenso detrás de la ventana.

Y cuando el médico le da la hoja con los resultados afuera de la habitación, esa misma noche, Kakashi la guarda en su abrigo sin leer.

**6**

La primera comienza suavemente en Londres, limpia, amable. Las flores crecen en los parques que visitan y de vez en cuando los hacen correr de las lluvias esporádicas.

Gai es más delgado ahora, probablemente más de lo que jamás lo fue, y trota un poco a su lado para alcanzarlo en su torpe juego antes de detenerse y tomar aire, girando sus ojos brillantes sobre el río Támesis que parece insondable desde el lugar donde estaban parados.

Kakashi, después del último largo invierno en América, está feliz de la luz, del sol. Acostumbrado a ver y escuchar a Gai rodeado de los ruidos de una naturaleza salvaje y cálida, bullicioso y emocionado, por lo que agradece la vista lo que dura la expresión de un segundo.

— ¿Creciste aquí alguna vez? — Gai se balancea suavemente, buscando sentarse en las piedras sueltas en la orilla del agua.

Kakashi levanta la vista de Gai hacia el cielo, mirando la ciudad entre espasmos de recuerdos dulces y melancolía, sintiéndose lejano a todas las cosas si no estaba al lado de Gai.

— Sí, crecimos aquí — dice.

La ciudad atrás comienza a iluminarse con luces artificiales cuando el sol se convierte en una mancha anaranjada que se bate contra las nubes.

Sus ojos pestañean y aparta la vista. Ahora parece demasiado cansado con los atardeceres, reacio al sentimiento que le provocan. Gai, la octava puerta, el final de la vida, una despedida y cualquier cosa que se sentía siempre cerca de perder.

Gai sonríe. Es consciente de la aversión de Kakashi al paisaje, de sus ojos esquivando las esquinas de las sombras alargadas como monstruos. Siempre fantasmas o recuerdos.

— Detrás del atardecer siempre se espera que amanezca, Kakashi.

No hay una reacción a sus palabras. Gai no sabe que ya las ha dicho, que Kakashi las ha escuchado con detenimiento en más de una ocasión, cuando el sol daba su última vuelta antes de arrastrarlo a la noche en la que se despedían.

— Es así — dice, y se mueve para sentarse al lado de Gai, observando el reflejo del agua.

— ¿Cómo fue que pasó, Rival? — los dedos de Gai buscan una piedra con torpeza. Kakashi nota que sus dedos han perdido su grosor. Sin cicatrices, sin músculos. Hay una fragilidad que aparentemente nunca estuvo ahí antes, golpeando su vista cuando finalmente recoge una roca — ¿Por qué quince años?

La piedra rueda entre sus dedos, golpeando el espejo de agua y creando algunas ondas antes de hundirse y perderse.

Brevemente Kakashi hace un gesto, luego solo toma una piedra también y golpea las ondas que ha dejado el golpe de Gai — Dije que tomaría la mitad de tu vida... y en ese tiempo podríamos estar juntos.

Una mitad. Realmente nadie nunca ha encontrado satisfacción en la mitad de algo, cuando siempre se ha anhelado el todo en la vida.

— La mitad... — el siseo de Gai es tenue, casi derrotado, pero luego se eleva y sus hombros cubiertos hacen una pose un poco torpe — ¡Es grandioso, te daría la mitad de mi vida si puedo estar contigo el tiempo que sobra!

Kakashi lo mira. Es un hombre ahora, en los veintiséis, pero jamás deja de sonar como si fuera todo un juego, como si fuera un niño... como si todo estuviera o pudiera estar bien.

— No es lo que quería... — Kakashi se apaga — No es lo que había imaginado.

Los hombros de Gai bajan. Tiene una sonrisa puesta en sus labios, una paz que se estropea por todo lo demás que lo rodea, por todo lo que siempre interfiere con los intentos de pretender que puede olvidar.

— Quería... — no hay palabras para decir qué quería. No ahora, después de tanto.

Una vida con él, juntos y viejos. Sin guerra ni pasado. Pero describir cada día de lo que hubiera sido y no fue es un castigo sin sentido para ambos.

Todas las palabras que conoce no alcanzan para describir el gris, o el dolor o el vacío o la desesperación. Tiene algunas palabras acumuladas que no ha podido decirle en cada reencarnación. Disculpas, aspectos sobre la vida y la muerte, sobre los años, el tiempo. Quiere sinceramente sentir vergüenza de todo y rogarle algo que lo haga sentir menos culpable, pero en cambio solo lo mira y le sonríe.

— Quería estar contigo más tiempo.

La admisión no logra abarcar la magnitud de su deseo, del sentimiento que realmente rodea esa verdad, que de alguna manera sin tantas disculpas suena como algo a medias.

Pero sabe que Gai no permitiría más disculpas. _No hay nada porqué pedir perd_ ón, insiste Gai siempre que cree que se equivoca y lo pierde.

Y tal vez la lucha incansable con su auto castigo y sus reproches propios y su odio sean salvados por esas palabras.

— Lo estamos ahora — su sonrisa se repone. Incluso con toda la experiencia y los siglos, todavía es vulnerable a ese gesto — Y no hay momento más importante que el presente.

De manera sincera, Kakashi sonríe esta vez, tratando de contener sus sentimientos hasta que Gai lo alcanza, palmeando sus hombros suavemente y dejando que su interior se ablande.

— Estoy orgulloso de ti, Rival — Gai suspira, aferrándose a la ropa de Kakashi con fuerza, como si pudiera presionar también su interior — A pesar de todo lo que has pasado... siempre haces lo que es correcto.

Tal vez, siglos antes, se hubiera negado a esa idea y se habría aferrado a su propio odio, pero de alguna manera esta vez cree y por eso, tal vez de forma desconcertante, se ríe, fuerte y agradable, sintiendo la propia risa de Gai en su costado, reverberando como las ondas del agua.

— ¡Ese es mi Rival! — Gai grita, y Kakashi ignora el tono tembloroso de su voz, aferrándose con la misma desesperación a su ropa — ¡El hombre de mi destino!

Es una línea cursi, tan, tan tonta. Y tan real.

— Lo somos — su cabeza descansa en su hombro — Siempre. Lo juro.

Gai respira sobre su cabello, despeinado sus puntas con su respiración. Es más débil, más frío. Kakashi tiene que compensar la fuerza del abrazo con sus propias manos, contrarrestando la temperatura al frotar sus dedos en el dorso en los brazos de Gai.

— ¿Cómo pudiste soportar todo esto, Kakashi? — La pregunta de Gai parece escaparse de sus labios, como si no se diera cuenta.

— No estoy seguro — Kakashi se endereza, mirando a Gai. Las lágrimas entusiastas parecen ausentes y en cambio hay un pequeño brote de algo acuoso — Pero pensar que volvería a verte lo hizo más fácil.

El pecho de Gai se alza en orgullo — Por supuesto, si alguien pudiera con esto, serías tú, Rival.

Kakashi asiente.

Ese año la primavera se acaba más rápido de lo que hubiera querido.

**7**

Paris es, por mucho, más hermoso de lo que lo recuerda.

Gai golpea sus pies en la acera cubierta de nieve, salpicando toda la calle con los copos que rápidamente se confunden con el resto de la manta blanca a su alrededor, haciendo que su risa burbujee con ese gesto.

— ¡Ahí! — Grita, volviendo sobre sus pasos para mirarlo — ¡Llegué más lejos que tú! ¡Eso es un punto para mí!

Los ojos de Kakashi giran, y apenas puede reprimir la risa entre la mueca disgustada que actúa, subiendo su bufanda para ocultar la mitad de su rostro.

— Claro que no, la mía llegó más lejos.

Kakashi es empujado hacia atrás cuando Gai lo atrapa con sus brazos, sacudiéndolo antes de darle una vuelta confusa que los marea.

— ¡No estabas prestando atención, pero estoy seguro que gané! ¡Eso nos deja en un empate!

Gai lo suelta, luchando por caminar en la nieve. Sus movimientos están entorpecidos por las botas, pero parece lo suficientemente motivado para mantener la energía, dejando su respiración lenta a pesar de que llevaban algunos minutos corriendo y pateando la nieve.

— Mmmm... Tal vez por esta vez te deje ese punto, Gai — Kakashi descubre que es fácil jugar, reír, bromear.

Sirve para mantener la calma en Gai, en ambos. Tan natural como la primera vez, revueltos entre juegos tontos que los distraían y los mantenían pensando en otra cosa que no fuera la guerra.

— ¡Ja, como si necesitara que me dejes ganar, Rival! Puedo vencerte con los ojos cerrados.

Gai se inclina, formando otra bola de nieve con los guantes antes de colocarla en el suelo y patearla, logrando que su tiro llegue mucho más lejos, más allá de lo que realmente Kakashi llegó o lo intentó.

Gai da un paso, tambaleándose. No necesita saber que ese movimiento le ha costado más de lo que debería, aun así, no comenta nada. Gai siempre rechazó la preocupación. La lástima. No sé atrevía a aceptar que otros realmente lo miraran como si fuera alguien incapaz. Sufrió como todos, y tenía su propio y necio orgullo.

— Bien, tienes ese punto entonces — se ríe suavemente, respirando la nube del aliento de Gai cuando se gira velozmente a él, como la bestia poderosa que siempre ha sido.

— ¡Eso es grandioso, Rival, está vez voy a vencerte! — da otro giro, luchando otra vez por dar algunos pasos entre el piso tapizado de blanco, buscando con la mirada algo nuevo que hacer — La siguiente cosa que haremos...

Kakashi avanza detrás de él, con la intención de escuchar la nueva idea que tuviera Gai. A esas alturas, Kakashi haría lo que fuera, todo lo que Gai le pidiera.

Luego, sin embargo, Gai tose: su rostro se crispa y su cuerpo se dobla sobre sus pies.

La mancha roja de sangre que escupe sobresale demasiado entre la nieve y Kakashi hace un gesto, retrocediendo, deseando que Gai haga lo mismo.

Sin embargo, Gai no se mueve. La sangre se hunde en el piso que la absorbe y cuando Gai gira, hay una sonrisa tranquila y gentil.

— Kakashi... ¿qué promesas faltan por cumplir? — Su cuestión oculta el ruido del reloj pasando al fondo — Creo que deberíamos hacerlo pronto.

Porque tal vez en realidad ya no queda mucho tiempo.

**8**

Es una de esas veces que Gai tiene miedo, que está recostado, solo tratando de calmar su mareo mientras hace algunas preguntas para mantener la conversación.

— ¿Y Rin? — él pide — ¿Cuántos años tiene antes de irse?

Kakashi deja caer sus hombros. Está mirando el rostro de Gai, las mejillas más pronunciadas ahora que ha perdido otro par de kilos. Se ve cansado y con sueño, pero sus ojos brillan, luchando por mirarlo a la cara.

— Tan joven — Kakashi no puede decir lo joven que ella es cada vez que se va. Lo suficiente para que Kakashi siempre pierda la noción de su voz o su risa.

El tiempo es confuso cada vez. Sintiéndose largo a veces, corto la mayoría del tiempo. Se ha hecho lo suficientemente viejo ahora, aunque probablemente solo la mitad de sabio de lo que tendría que ser.

— Es solo una niña cuando se va. El ataúd siempre es tan... pequeño.

— ¿Cómo es ella? — Gai pregunta.

Los recuerdos de los dos juntos son tan viejos, y aun así pude verlos. Todavía puede verlos.

— Ella era... una niña.

Gai se calma. Su pecho parece tranquilo en ese momento y suspira, mirando al techo con atención, haciendo que Kakashi recuerde lo ruidoso que era cuando lo alcanzaba con su equipo, corriendo detrás de Minato y haciendo enfadar a Obito cuando lo olvidaba.

— Era una niña, y aun así, la mandaron a pelear una guerra... — dice Kakashi, con un tono tan doloroso y tan lleno de arrepentimientos a los que tal vez no tiene derecho — Todos lo éramos. Solo éramos unos niños, Gai. Solo niños...

Gai lo sostiene de cerca. No lo suficiente para recostarlo sobre su pecho pero lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su respiración.

— Hubiera querido que eso también fuera diferente — _menos doloroso_ , quiere decir.

De alguna manera, el significado de la línea motiva a Gai, quién siempre fue honesto con todas sus réplicas expresadas en gritos. Aceptando cada sentimiento como cualquier otro.

— El sufrimiento siempre proviene del amor. No puedes parecer arrepentido de querer a alguien.

Gai sonríe, y el sonido es suave y se siente sincero. Deja que el ruido inunde su cabeza, encontrando de nuevo sus ojos tan llenos de absolutamente todo lo que pudiera decir.

— A veces lo olvido — murmura Kakashi, mirando las sombras en su rostro — Lo doloroso que es cuando tú te vas.

**9**

El invierno llega a Tokio de forma cruel, cuando el cumpleaños número treinta de Gai se acerca.

— Fue aquí el primer lugar, después de Konoha.

Kakashi se gira, mirando a Gai recostado en la cama, con el cabello revuelto y una fina línea de sudor en la piel a pesar de que el frío golpea las ventanas con fuerza.

— La primera vez tardé demasiado en recordarte, en recordar todo...

Kakashi se acerca. El rostro de Gai se gira a él y le da una sonrisa a pesar de que luce un poco pálido, exhausto solo con la pequeña caminata que habían dado alrededor del edificio.

— ¿Qué hacía en esa vida? — Sus ojos parecen enfocarse finalmente, abandonando la bruma que últimamente lo asaltaba casi todo el tiempo — ¿Me quedé contigo?

— Sí — responde a lo único que al parecer a Gai le interesa saber, ganándose un guiño típico, aunque el pulgar parece bastante ausente.

— Entonces valió la pena esperar.

Kakashi se sienta a su lado, hundiendo el colchón con su peso y reclinándose en las almohadas, descansando su mano cerca del cabello de Gai.

— No sé si tuvo sentido, Gai. No hice nada diferente entonces.

Gai vuelve a reír, negando lentamente — Estabas asustado y confundido — murmura — Está bien.

Kakashi cierra lentamente los ojos — Aun así... quisiera haber hecho lo correcto. Todavía quiero hacer lo correcto, si no es demasiado tarde.

Su cuerpo se inclina, recostándose al lado de Gai y siendo atrapado por sus manos cálidas que lo recorren, acariciando sus brazos y sus hombros. Los dedos se aprietan en el centro de sus cuerpos. Los brazos juntos, tocando la piel.

— ¿Qué es lo que falta en la lista, Kakashi? — susurra Gai.

Kakashi cierra los ojos, un poco temeroso de todas las cosas antes de volver a buscar su mirada de puntos negros — Solo una cosa. La última cosa.

Una vez, prometió permitirse amar. Prometió ser honesto con eso, decirlo en voz alta. Admitirlo.

Era la última cosa que lo unía a la vida, que le debía a Gai.

Por un momento, se quedan callados, mirándose. Kakashi aplana con sus yemas la espalda de Gai, recorriendo su cuello hasta encontrar su cabello, acariciando su extensión y ahuecado sus mejillas con las palmas.

Gai tiembla con el tacto, aferrándose a Kakashi. Su nariz parece recoger el aire a su alrededor, la esencia de ambos que perduraba incluso afuera del tono ácido de la medicina.

— Kakashi... — la voz de Gai parece un poco quebrada. Su mano sube, tocando su clavícula — ¿Qué pasará después, cuando lo digas?

Kakashi cierra los ojos, concentrándose en la caricia antes de poder decirlo — Moriré. Ambos moriremos. Para siempre.

Las manos de Gai se aprietan en su cuello, sus pulgares limpian la cara, retirando las lágrimas que no había sentido. Silenciosas. Sus dientes castañean y sus párpados se agitan para limpiar su ojo y la cuenca con el ojo postizo.

— Finalmente todo acabará, Gai. Y yo, _nosotros_ , realmente podremos descansar... — sus dedos aprietan el pecho de Gai, deslizándose debajo de la ropa. Toca su pulso. Lento y tímido debajo de sus palmas — Y ya no volverás a morir. Ya no volverás a pasar por nada, ya no sufrirás. El dolor finalmente... va a irse.

Lentamente se inclina. La frente de Gai es cálida y el contacto duele demasiado. La caricia rota de sus rostros juntos y sus manos raspando sus brazos, cepillando sus hombros y su abdomen, su pecho, de nuevo las yemas ásperas limpiando los rastros de lágrimas de la piel, como si no se hubieran conocido nunca. Encontrándose luego de lo que parecía haber sido tanto.

— Y esta vez será la última vez... que nos tengamos.

 _El adiós,_ no dice.

Gai solloza. Las lágrimas de dolor nunca fueron abundantes en comparación a las lágrimas de gozo. Aun así, su rostro se empapa, y cuando Kakashi mira a través de su propio llanto siente el dolor de la muerte apretándose en su garganta. Las veces que lo ha perdido, y la noción de perderlo está vez de forma definitiva.

Sus dedos trazan su rostro, que no volverá a ver nunca. Que ha visto por años, siglos, vidas. Parece irreal ahora, que jamás tendrá su sonrisa de vuelta. Que jamás tendrá más tiempo, más días, después de que esta vida se desvanezca.

— Siempre quise estar contigo — sus dedos tocan su cabello, acomodándolo sobre su oreja en una caricia — Siempre soñé con estar a tu lado.

Gai presiona sus párpados, tratando de controlar el llanto para poder mirar — ¿Incluso en esta vida?

Su pregunta hierve en una tierna y angustiosa ilusión.

— Siempre — suspira, sorbiendo — En todas las vidas.

La declaración parece suficiente para quebrarlo. Para quebrarlos a ambos.

Los años que se negó a este sentimiento parecen una pérdida enorme. Esperó por tanto tiempo, sufrió tanto. No parecía tener sentido ahora.

Kakashi tiembla dolorosamente, quiere gritar, pedir perdón, llorar de frustración otra vida entera y decir un millón de letanías sobre cualquier cosa. Pero entonces los labios de Gai se presionan sobre él.

Sabe a lágrimas, a años de esperar y esperar a que la vida le diera algo. La distancia se reduce como el tiempo. El odio incluso se va cuando sus bocas tiemblan juntas y parece que no existe nada entre ambos, ni siquiera tantas muertes, de ambos, o vidas y vidas.

Presiona sus labios más fuerte sobre el beso torpe por el que ha esperado siglos. Llora mientras tanto. Maldice, perdona, odia. Pero el sentimiento de amor parece más fuerte y más necio y ni siquiera puede seguir besando cuando su mandíbula simplemente tiembla demasiado en sollozos inservibles.

— Perdóname — logra decir. Sus palabras se juntan en la garganta de Gai — Perdóname. Perdóname. Perdóname.

Pero probablemente eso no es lo que debería estar diciendo.

La ingravidez viene a su pecho. Se presionan más. Se aferran como tontos que tal vez luchan en el fondo del agua por no ahogarse, conociendo su destino.

Kakashi envuelve su rostro. Besa sus mejillas, sus párpados, la nariz, los labios flojos, la barbilla. Inhala su olor. Sobre el aroma ácido de la fuerte medicina y el olor antiséptico del hospital que han visitado antes, todavía están ahí las hojas frescas. El pasto, las sonrisas. El sol sobre la piel. El mar, el desierto, la nieve, las promesas, la infancia, las flores, las nubes, el aire, el agua, la lluvia. Todo. Como si realmente el mundo fuera él.

Y Kakashi no duda que lo sea.

— Gai... — dice su nombre, solo porque parece necesario decirlo — ¿Estarías molesto, si esto fuera todo lo que pudiera darte?

— Nunca — su susurro resuena en sus labios — No habría nada que no pudiera querer de ti. Y no hay nada que no pudiera perdonarte.

Su honestidad es tan pura como siempre. Su amor también lo es. Y puede que Kakashi no pudiera ser sincero mucho tiempo, no abiertamente, por cobardía, probablemente, pero de alguna manera todo basta para que se sienta en la plenitud.

Estaba listo para morir de verdad.

— Ahora... es tiempo de irnos... — dice, besando otra vez sus labios y cerrando un momento sus párpados — Y la siguiente vez que nos veamos... podríamos estar juntos, del otro lado de la vida.

Su mano atrapa la nuca de Gai, sujetándolo, presionándolo cerca para besarlo de forma desesperada y dolorosa, preparándose para finalmente decir lo mucho que lo admiraba, lo mucho que siempre, siempre lo había amado. Desde el principio.

— Gai — sus labios se rozan — En realidad, yo siempre...

La boca de Gai lo presiona y su cuerpo se cierne, doblando a Kakashi en el agarre antes de que sus dedos se crucen en sus labios para callarlo.

— Kakashi... — Los ojos de Gai lo miran. Su intensidad parece describir cosas, tan soñadores. Vibran en sus discos oscuros con una ansiedad peligrosa, con algo que Kakashi pronto reconoce como ilusión.

Kakashi pestañea. Sus labios se cierran sobre línea más importante de todas y aplastan su confesión. Su liberación.

Su mirada cuestionando, su cuerpo reaccionando a la presión, a la presencia y a la adrenalina.

— Tal vez... no tenemos que irnos — susurra Gai.

*

Probablemente no lo llamaría miedo. No de Gai, después de todo. No esperaba eso de él. Lo que veía torpemente atrapado en su rostro era un nudo desesperado de pánico sobre una absurda esperanza.

Kakashi tiembla, quiere negar, quiere decirle que lo deje liberarse y rogar y llorar y suplicar porque todo esto acabe.

Decirle que no es fuerte, decirle que no soportará verlo morir, o incluso morir, de nuevo.

Pero se da cuenta al mirar sus ojos de que probablemente en realidad su vida ya no es suya.

Al mismo tiempo, con ese toque, se da cuenta de que probablemente tampoco le importa.

— No creo que debamos renunciar... — sus manos se hunden en su cabello. Solo entonces nota el temblor, las heridas de la enfermedad, la angustia.

— Gai — su voz es ronca. Sus ojos miran a través de él — Siempre cumples tu sueño, cada vez que renaces — dice, y luego sus manos tratan de calmar el llanto que rueda por sus mejillas — ¿Cuál fue tu sueño esta vez?

Gai forma un breve intento de sonrisa.

— Quedarme contigo — admite — Quería quedarme contigo. Siempre. 

Su mano lo toca. Lo quiebra. El ruego que parece implícito y doloroso.

_No quiero perderte._

— Si en todas las vidas he estado a tu lado, entonces siempre he sabido lo que sientes tanto como lo sé ahora... — su gesto vacila. La sonrisa vuelve a medias entre la oscuridad — No necesitas decirlo. Lo sé.

Kakashi se ríe.

— Sí — murmura. Su único ojo funcional está desenfocado, empañado por todas las cosas — Supongo que lo sabes.

— Y siempre supiste también como frenarlo, ¿verdad?

Kakashi parpadea, luego simplemente asiente. El ahogamiento en su garganta se convierte en un nudo que le impide respirar y se dobla, sufriendo el resultado de todas las cosas.

— Lo sabía, lo sabía — admite — Siempre lo entendí.

Sus manos se sueltan y se aprietan, sujetando la ropa, rasguñando la piel. Los dedos temblorosos que llevaron sangre, que tomaron vidas, que negaron amor. Kakashi no recuerda la certeza de las cosas, pero sabe ahora lo que tiene que hacer del mismo mudo que lo supo desde el principio. 

— Pero tuve miedo… — Kakashi entierra su rostro en su cuello, besa su hombro, acaricia su cabello y cruza sus dedos para besar sus manos — El amor me maldijo, ¿no?

Los ojos de Gai se angostan. Su mano delgada recorre su mejilla y se detiene sobre la herida de su párpado, trazando con un dedo la piel — El amor siempre es una bendición, Kakashi.

Su deseo tiembla desde adentro, consumiéndolo. Sus manos que nunca se sintieron limpias parecen recogerse y desmoronarse cuando lo atrapa su boca. Tocando la piel caliente, los lugares fríos, lo que han querido siempre.

— Después de esto, vayamos a casa Kakashi — pide, antes de desabrochar su camisa.

**10**

Llegan a la vieja y pequeña casa de Gai a mitad del año. Las paredes están llenas de polvo, formando pequeñas imágenes de telarañas cuando se mueven alrededor. La mano de Gai tiembla en su regazo cuando Kakashi empuja la silla de ruedas, abriéndose paso en la sala diminuta, contando los muebles de madera podrida y encontrando el cuadro viejo colgado en la pared con el letrero de “Juventud”.

— Será frío… en invierno… — Gai murmura. El último invierno para él.

Los recuerdos entorpecidos se amontonan en el fondo de su mente como todas las cosas. El olor agrio, avejentado, inunda su nariz a través de su máscara de tela y resulta fácil perder la noción de todas las cosas.

Se mueven por la casa, limpiando, recogiendo. Kakashi prepara la cena para ambos, la favorita de Gai, que es picante a pesar de todas las cosas, dejando que las risas de ambos y la conversación de la tarde entierren todas las ruinas.

No se detiene a pensar, y lleva a Gai a la cama donde ha puesto colchas nuevas, acomodándolo en el pequeño espacio donde él mismo se recuesta, muy cerca, con el frío del bosque colándose entre la pared.

No se parece en nada ahora, a lo que fue; músculos, fortaleza, vitalidad. Tal vez es que siempre fue un humano normal, incluso él tenía bastantes puntos débiles.

— Cuando me vaya… — murmura, con los labios resecos — Cada vez que escuches el ruido del viento, seré yo pensando en ti.

Su boca se curva, como si sus palabras realmente sonaran como la broma que pretende ser. En cambio, él parpadea y no lucha para ocultar el dolor, pasando sus dedos por su mejilla, deseando que no tengan que hacer esto. No una despedida luego de tantas veces que han tenido que separarse.

— Yo… voy a extrañarte mucho cuando ya no esté aquí… — Gai sigue, juntando difícilmente el aliento.

Kakashi solloza. La lluvia afuera acompaña sus quejidos, disimulando probablemente el crujir de su corazón — No lo harás, porque vas a olvidarlo todo nuevamente, y no me recordarás… y nunca sabrás sobre este día… ni sobre ningún día… — su cuerpo se tensa, sus manos se aprietan sobre la almohada para no temblar — Pero yo sí voy a extrañarte.

Gai se gira para mirarlo, tomando el borde de su piel con sus dedos. El contacto es frío, pero la sensación se siente cálida y hormiguea en su cuerpo, lo hace desear más de eso, lo hace querer cerrar los ojos, quedarse ahí, en la muerte. Pero la mirada que Gai le ofrece es una súplica, es una promesa, es la esperanza de seguir.

— No importa — murmura Gai, su voz quebrada y ronca — No tengo miedo de morir — toma sus manos debajo de la sábana, apretando sus palmas juntas — Estamos destinados a encontrarnos una vez más, y todo volverá a suceder.

Kakashi no le dice nada, no lamenta la separación, en cambio solo sonríe — Ojalá hubiéramos tenido más tiempo juntos.

Los labios de Gai presionan sus manos, pero se siente diferente, como un nudo de papel resquebrajándose — Algún día… tal vez renazcamos como estrellas, y entonces no tendremos que morir de nuevo, y estaremos juntos… para siempre. 

Su ojo parpadea, su cuerpo sintiéndose ligero por el absurdo amor — Sí.

— Prométeme… que cuando no esté, solo recordarás los buenos momentos… — otra risa suelta entre su rostro suelto. El sueño parece a punto de vencerlo y Kakashi lo presiona, como si no quisiera que se fuera a dormir todavía.

— Solo hubo buenos momentos — responde, con una sinceridad amarga entre la confesión.

Gai asiente — Vamos a dormir.

— Sí — responde, con la voz que se ha vuelto suave — Buenas noches, Gai.

**11**

Se va en invierno, como cada vez.

Muere de forma silenciosa, recostado en la cama de su habitación, con la sábana puesta en su cuello y una sonrisa a medias en su rostro.

Después, ahora que se han amado en esta vida, Kakashi casi no lo soporta.

Y el dolor después del amor es…

Probablemente, nunca jamás en ninguna vida alguien podría capturarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto nació porque le prometí a alguien que la alcanzaría en la otra vida, donde pudiéramos estar juntos más tiempo de lo que tuvimos aquí. Me gusta pensar que el amor puede trascender vidas. Aunque probablemente no. En realidad no es cierto.   
> De todos modos, pensar en eso es una vuelta sin fin, probablemente.   
> Así que este final se interpreta para lo que cada uno considere feliz, o correcto.

Kakashi camina velozmente, sosteniendo su libro con su mano derecha y luchando por evitar la gente a su alrededor. Sus pies son rápidos, y en menos de lo que realmente imagina está frente a aquel viejo restaurante de ramen, golpeándose la cabeza con las cortinas de la entrada. 

Todavía no puede entender porque Naruto amaba tanto el ramen. El sabor es un poco simple, complicado de comer y realmente poco satisfactorio. Pero al final, Kakashi termina corriendo todos los días a este sitio. Naruto estaría orgulloso de él, pequeño tonto.

Sus pies se mueven hacia adentro. La campana suena, el sol brilla del otro lado de la ventana y cuando Kakashi pone un pie adentro una taza cae, la mujer del otro lado del mostrador le habla.

Sin embargo, Kakashi está mirando al otro lado, mucho antes de que realmente lo sepa. Incluso si no en el fondo no lo sabía.

El brillante de un tono verde en el costado. Kakashi gira para encontrarse con _él_ , sentado casualmente en su banca favorita, comiendo con la mano izquierda mientras sostiene el teléfono celular en la derecha. Tiene una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

— Tú… — murmura Kakashi.

El rostro delante de él sigue sonriendo a la pantalla diminuta, riendo en voz baja.

Sano, completamente alegre, con las mejillas rojas y el cuerpo acho.

Vivo.

Tan diferente a la última vez que lo vio.

— Gai — Kakashi suspira — Volviste.

**_______________**

**PARTE V**

**________________**

**1**

Hace muchos años, hubo un hombre, motivado por la pérdida y el dolor, que tenía demasiado miedo para intentar cualquier cosa.

Lo intentó y fracasó, como era costumbre.

Sin embargo, el destino le dio más oportunidades para seguir intentando.

Vidas, amor, amistad. Se convirtió en un cuento diferente. Distinto. Aunque posiblemente, igualmente cruel.

— Hey, ¿qué tal? — Kakashi se sienta justo delante de él, golpeando sus dedos contra la mesa y dejando ir una sonrisa que se esconde debajo de su máscara de tela negra.

Gai tarda un segundo en reaccionar. Lo suficiente para que sus dedos dejen caer el celular y sus cejas suban, frunciendo su expresión en sorpresa.

— ¡Hola, buen amigo! — Gai sonríe a través de la conmoción, parpadeando a Kakashi con duda — ¿Te conozco?

Kakashi se ríe ante su pregunta. ¿Cuántas veces no lo ha escuchado? Aun así, tal vez aún era un poco divertido. Un poco doloroso. Los años lo han hecho fuerte, aunque más amable también.

— Ah, no, no creo — responde — Solo… me perdí en el sendero de la vida, ya sabes, y terminé aquí.

Señala el lugar, como si realmente… _tontamente_ , se refiriera a eso.

Gai sonríe. No tiene idea de lo mucho que quiere abrazarlo, de los horrores que sufrió. De lo mucho que lo extraña. En cambio, le da una sonrisa agradable, el desconocimiento. Sus brazos son tan jóvenes, y sus facciones tan tiernas, inocentes, sin miedo ni prisa, debajo de su cabello negro. Brillante. El mismo, una vez más.

— Claro, ¡no te preocupes! ¡Si quieres puedes acompañarme a comer!

Todavía, _todavía_ la misma amabilidad. Una vez le dijo que sería su muerte y no se equivocó, y lo fue todo el tiempo.

Kakashi siente que su pecho duele y se aprieta.

Se impresiona, emocionado, como un tonto. Dolorido también. Se pregunta cómo, o por qué, una persona no tenía permitido morir de dolor, o si estaba permitido que un hombre fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para seguirlo.

— Bien, hay que comer entonces…

Sus manos toman los palillos. Su vista vacila, vuela, se desliza, lo traiciona. Mira a Gai, que tiene una sonrisa confundida pero feliz, los ojos llenos de preguntas locas.

Kakashi sonríe ante su mirada, lentamente, rozando su máscara con los labios y luego sin la máscara, relevándole un rostro que lo conmociona y que no recuerda a pesar de que por tantos años lo ha visto y ha besado…

— Después, ¿te importaría acompañarme a algún lugar? — dice Kakashi, en tono amable — Me gustaría hablar con alguien.

Kakashi mira su ramen, sintiendo el calor, la mirada de Gai sobre su rostro en un sobresalto y luego en interés y desafío. Se ahoga con sus sentimientos, y busca cubrir su rostro como si pudiera ocultar algo, pero solo se encoge de hombros y mira a Gai, que aprieta el teléfono en su mano y lo mira, con ojos brillantes.

— Supongo que podría hacerlo — dice, más tímido de lo que lo recuerda esa última vez — ¡No hay problema!

Su pulgar sube. Las lágrimas se acumulan detrás de sus párpados pero se ahoga en el vapor del ramen, pestañeando.

— Bien… gracias — murmura, mirando hacia otro lado.

Gai asiente, sonriendo nervioso y luego muerde sus labios, sonrojándose un poco cuando mira a Kakashi y hace aquella cuestión que siempre viene, con cada ocasión, porque, por supuesto, lo ha olvidado — ¿Cómo te llamas?

Su corazón se aprieta.

— Kakashi… — él dice.

*

¿Quién fue el culpable de la historia? ¿Fue él, fue el amor, fue algo más? Probablemente, tal vez fue la vida, la guerra, el dolor. Tal vez fueron los otros, o la cobardía. O tal vez incluso no fue nada de eso.

Tal vez simplemente no importaba.

— ¿Y después? — pregunta Gai, sentado en la orilla de la playa, con las piernas cruzadas en la arena y el cabello revuelto, sin disimular las lágrimas dramáticas colgando en sus pestañas — ¿Qué pasó en esa historia? ¿Esos hombres volvieron a estar juntos?

Kakashi se encoge. Sus ojos miran más allá, al sol de la tarde que se vuelve distante, con las manos jugando con la arena. Su corazón se siente como si pudiera detenerse en cualquier momento, exhausto.

— No sé — responde — Es un cuento viejo que escuché una vez... hace mucho tiempo.

Gai parece adolorido con eso, frunciendo los labios y bajando los hombros. Sus ojos también miran hacia el horizonte, reflejando el mar.

— ¿Tú qué piensas que fue? — murmura — ¿Una historia feliz, o una historia triste?

Sus manos recogen un puño de arena, dejando ir los pequeños granos entre sus dedos, cerca de sus pies.

Gai hace un gesto de sorpresa, concentrándose en el relato que acaba de escuchar. Un cuento, que no entiende que es su propia vida, todas sus vidas. Que no sabe que en realidad pasó. Que no sabe que se trataba de su inevitable destino.

— Supongo… que es una historia feliz, ¡definitivamente! — Gai medio grita, levantando los hombros — Ellos volverían a encontrarse, ¡y estarían juntos de nuevo! ¿No?

Mira a Kakashi con emoción, recibiendo una especie de suspiro y una sonrisa tímida, a la mitad.

— ¿Es así? — dice Kakashi, mirando hacia el firmamento — ¿Realmente… podrían vivir amándose y perdiéndose el resto de la eternidad?

La única verdad es que tal vez no lo sabía.

— Se merecen más tiempo… — Kakashi presiona la arena — Para olvidar.

Gai mira a Kakashi en silencio, dejando que su mano le dé un suave apretón en el hombro, consolándolo, incluso si ahora era un desconocido para él.

— Lo tendrán, ¡estoy seguro de eso! La historia no puede… ¡no puede acabar así!

Kakashi se encoge de hombros. No puede decir nada más a Gai sin revelar las cosas, así que solo asiente, como si no tuviera razones para preocuparse.

— Sí, el cuento no puede terminar así, eso sería… tan injusto, ¿no?

Tal vez en realidad, no sabía si acabaría.

— Sí, lo sería… ¡por eso sé que volverían a estar juntos! Es una historia de esperanza.

Kakashi se ríe, ahogando un gemido, un sollozo. En realidad no hay más páginas en ese cuento.

— Sí, volverán a estar juntos… supongo. Y tal vez un día… morirán.

— O no morirán — Gai ríe, alegre, ajeno a todo, y suspira, jugando la arena con sus pies — Tal vez el cuento termine con ellos convertidos en esas estrellas que dijiste, y se reencontrarán en el cielo ¡muy arriba! — Sus brazos suben, guiñando a él — ¡Es una historia hermosa!

Los labios de Kakashi se presionan para no llorar, y en cambio solo asiente.

— Lo es… — susurra — Realmente lo es.

*

Al final de la historia, no importa qué pasó, o como pasó. O de quién fue la culpa.

Murió y renació. Y quiso morir, para siempre, incluso si no pudo hacerlo.

Lo hizo una y otra vez, y los motivos fueron totalmente egoístas, para ambos.

Sufrió, sí.

Pero incluso entonces, también fue algo muy hermoso.

— Ha sido una tarde maravillosa a tu lado, mi buen amigo, pero lamentablemente tengo que irme — Gai salta a su lado, deteniéndose bruscamente en la arena y girando para verlo.

Sus zapatos están en su mano, y le da una sonrisa sincera y agradable cuando lo observa atentamente, tan fijamente como lo ha hecho desde que lo conoce, sin un ápice de vergüenza.

— Sí… supongo — se encoge. Sus propios zapatos cuelgan en sus dedos — Gracias por escucharme.

Gai se ríe — ¡Fue un placer! ¡La historia fue demasiado interesante! ¡Tan increíble!

Quiere asentir, pero en cambio, finalmente, después de tanto, él niega.

— Es una historia horrible — susurra — Tal vez… en realidad, en algún momento, ese hombre renuncie a ver al otro morir, ¿no crees?

Gai vacila, pero se encoge lentamente, pareciendo suavemente decepcionado.

— Además… tal vez también necesita tiempo, para sanar — muerde su labio inferior, y le da una sonrisa suave y tierna — Y para olvidar.

El rostro de Gai se tambalea, y parece a punto de protestar y lanzarse a un discurso antes de que Kakashi haga un gesto de despedida con la mano.

— Es hora de irme — su sonrisa vuelve, duele en su boca.

— Oh… — Gai traga, su frente tiembla un poco en nerviosismo antes de preguntar — ¿Podría verte de nuevo?

— No — su respuesta pica su lengua, pero parece firme — En realidad, quería pedirte que si alguna vez me ves de nuevo, no me hables… nunca, por favor.

Las palabras suenan groseras, pero Gai no replica, solo asiente tristemente — Está bien, ¡aunque es una verdadera lástima!, parecías… interesante.

Kakashi se encoge.

No se atreve a decir nada más, simplemente se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar en la orilla de playa, sin mirar atrás hasta que los pasos de Gai se van en la dirección opuesta, muy, muy lejos.

— Te quiero. 

Pero él ya no puede escuchar. 

*****

Esa noche, Kakashi sueña con Gai.

Un Gai anciano, con arrugas cruzando su piel y su cabello blanco, sonriendo, tomando té, platicando con las personas, riendo, jugando. Su familia es enorme y crece a su alrededor, abrazándolo tiernamente y llenándolo de palabras geniales.

Y ese hombre que nunca ha existido no lo mira, no voltea atrás. No sufre, no tiene arrepentimientos ni sueños rotos ni tragedias.

Es un hombre libre.

_Un hombre libre._

**2**

El sol de la mañana entra por su ventana.

El día comienza, las sábanas pican.

Los segundos pasan. Todo se arrastra.

Y Kakashi despierta, mirando al techo.

Tiene quince años una vez más. 

**_Final._ **


End file.
